Heiress in Disguise
by Blyssies
Summary: Under Revision, Chapter 7 posted. -1-
1. There's No Such Name as Sakura

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So, please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 1:** There's No Such Name as Sakura**

* * *

"Wake the hell up, Nee-sama! We are almost late!" a light gray-haired boy forcibly drag the brunette out from her bed, for her to wake up. A loud thud echoed through the hall.

"Damn you stupid brat! What the fuck was that for?" the wide awake brunette snarled at him, she was gently rubbing the sore spot that hit the cold hard floor.

"Don't 'What the fuck' me you idiot sister! We're late for school, and I'm 100% sure that mom will not let us off about it! Do you want to hear her lectures for a half day? If not, then get your sleepy butt off the floor and fix yourself quickly!" he barked, it was obvious that he didn't like begin lecture. The brunette sighs in defeat, briskly walking her way to the bathroom.

"Good radiance! Why do we have to go to school when we just arrive yesterday night? Traveling from San Francisco to Japan isn't a joke. Hey Youichi, did mom called?" the brunette was currently fixing her hair, getting ready to leave. "Oh, and by the way where did you put my contact lenses?" she asks, but she was stilling searching for it inside her hand bag.

Youichi rolled his eyes and pointed at their luggage, "Nee-sama, are you sure about that? I mean aren't you afraid that once Mom will find out that you're crossing dressing, she without a doubt will definitely kill you? – And why don't you just cut your hair short? Wearing a wig is kinda troublesome." He said, eyeing her from head to foot.

"Well, its better wearing a wig than cutting my hair short since for sure, mom will definitely kill me. That's why we should keep it a secret from her and yes I'm absolutely sure about dressing up as a guy." Mikan grinned, throwing a peace sign. "And besides Mikan Yukihira and Youichi Yukihira are very well known "Geniuses" throughout the business world, and what's worst dad enrolled us in the super famous elite school just for heir and heiress of Japan. It would be troublesome to have Fan girls and Fan boys following us all day long."

"So? Tell me, how will we persuade the teachers to act and play along with our little games?" Youichi questioned, observing on how his sister will react, to his amusement he saw her threw a playful smile. "Once a troublemaker will always be a troublemaker for the rest of their lives, right?" She giggled, Youichi gave her a smirked.

"Well, mom was once a troublemaker and not to mention Dad was also once a member from a Motorbike Gang, so I guess it runs in our blood?" Mikan threw a triumphant smile. After putting her contacts on she also threw a pair of crimson colored contacts at Youichi. "Trust me you need that, and I know that color suits you best." She smiled at him.

"Right…" As Youichi looked at the contacts he narrows his eye on her, "You, you still can't forget you childhood crush? _Awwww_, first love never dies huh?" Youichi teased and suddenly an empty plastic bottle hit his head without warning. "What the hell was that for?" he grimace.

"Revenge." Mikan glared and saluted him with her middle finger. "I'm taking the train, how about you?" she asks,

"Well, I'm taking the magic carpet. _Duh_, of course I'm also taking the train, can't use the car, we might expose ourselves." Youichi explained rolling his eyes.

"Know what? You act and talk like a girl, wanna switch gender?" Mikan mocked, she was smirking.

"– And bleed non-stop for a week in every month? Ha, No Thank You." Youichi obviously shook his head.

* * *

"What is with this school? It's a like a friggin' maze! It took us thirty minutes to arrive the teacher's lounge for heaven's sake!" Mikan ranted, "Nee-sama, let's just get this over with." Youichi sigh, he was also tired. "Whatever." Mikan rolled her eyes and they knock at the door, and slowly opened it.

"Excuse us is there a Narumi Anju in here?" Youichi asks. A blonde man in a weird French clothing walked up to them, "Are you the transfer students by any chance?" he asks them with high pitched voice.

They stared at him for a moment, Youichi and Mikan looked at each other smirking, "Oh, nope. We're the Ghost Busters." They replied with serious face. Narumi was left speechless, as he heard chuckles with his co-teachers.

"I see." Narumi sweat-dropped, "Sorry, I was expecting that the Yukihira would appear with their bodyguards right now and also I wasn't expecting you would dress-up like that." He stated, "Now then, come this way I'll introduce you to your classmate and designated classroom." he said.

"Don't mind us it's just part of our game, and you teachers you also play along with our little game." Youichi stated.

"If the Heir and Heiress of the Yukihira say so then we will play along, I will also inform the other teacher about it." Narumi said.

"Youichi-sama, please wait here. Mikan-sama starting today this will be your classroom, Class 2-B and as for the pen-name Mikan-sama don't worry about it, Youichi-sama already fixed everything and also his." He explained. After explaining, Narumi smiled as Mikan gave him a quick nod. Narumi opened the classroom door, Mikan and Youichi found a whole new world.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, "This is the right school, right Youichi?" She turned to Youichi. "That, I'm starting to doubt." He muttered. "It looks more like a jungle to me." Mikan mumble, Youichi nervously laugh, "True."

"Class, listen up!" when Narumi spoke, the whole class went silent, "Oh, look. Youichi they suddenly became silent. Maybe Narumi-sensei's the mother baboon?" Mikan stated, and it was loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"_Ehem_." Narumi faked a cough, "As I was saying, today there will be a new student joining us, treat him well. Makoto Sakura-Kun, please come in."

"See you later Youichi." Mikan bid her goodbye and Youichi just gave her a quick nod and a tiny smile.

_**(A/N: Staring from this point, I'll be addressing Mikan as Makoto and Verse-versa if needed, so that you won't get confused.)**_

Makoto stood in front of the confused and puzzled class, he just raised an eyebrow. Narumi broke the silence between them, "Ok, This is Makoto Sakura a new student, if you have questions you can ask him if you like."

"The way you look and the way you dress-up, if I'm not mistaken you must belong to the lower class family right? I mean seriously, there is no such name as Sakura in the business world or did your parents have just started a low class company and that's why you were able to enroll in this school? But it's such a shame, you look a bit hot you should dress more appropriately." a girl with Perm-hair arrogantly commented.

Makoto twitched, but he played his role very well and went along with her bitching, "Actually no, we don't own any company, my mother and father just worked their ass off for us to be enrolled in this school, and before I forget, it's not that I want to blab about it or what so ever you call it, but we got into this school by scholarship after all we have an IQ of 200. Remember that clearly Permy-chan." He finished it off with a daring smile.

"My name is Sumire Shouda, not Permy!" Sumire roared.

"_Oh-kay. _That's enough for now, Makoto-kun your seat is at the back beside that crimson eyed boy." Narumi interrupted before it will turn into a fight. "Ok, settle down, you know the rules, New student = Free Period. Take Care, I still have to introduce his little brother to his class." Narumi bids his goodbye.

"_Crimson?" _Repeating the word crimson in his head over and over again until he finally spotted the crimson lad, his mouth hung wide open, "Natsume Hyuuga?" he exclaimed. _"Shit, I thought he was in New York branch! Damn those idiot parents. They knew I was avoiding him but why are they trying to make me face him?" _she panicked inside her mind.

Natsume wasn't as surprise as him, he already got used to it. "What." Natsume asks, no more like stated. Makoto realize the he almost blow his cover and gulp, "Ah. No sorry, this is the first time I saw you in person so I was kinda startled?" he let out a nervous laugh and sat beside him. He just narrowed his eyes and "hn."

"Why do you have to be the one who sit besides Natsume-sama?" Sumire whined. "Because it's the only vacant seat left Permy-chan." Makoto replied. "What? I don't see the logic about it." She blurted. "Since when were we talking about logic?" Makoto stated, smirking. "Ugh! Shut it douche bag." Sumire glared.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san, I'm Makoto Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you." Makoto smiled and held out a hand for a handshake, Natsume raised an eyebrow and snub her. "Tch." was all he replied.

"Arrogant brat." Makoto hissed.

"What did you say?" Natsume glared, he of course heard it.

"Nothing." Instead of glaring back Makoto just gave him a blank stare, to piss him off, after all they were childhood friends, the only difference now is that Natsume doesn't have a single clue that the one he is facing now is Mikan Yukihira.

"Oi, new kid. Don't you think your outfit is kinda off? Why are you enroll in here anyway, your world and ours have the kind of gap just like heaven and hell." a girl with strawberry blonde hair bluff. Makoto rolled his eyes after hearing those nasty comments but, he made those nasty comments as his stepping stone to make a comeback. "Hey, Luna you're going too far." Sumire cowered up.

Makoto's lips formed a mischievous smile, "The gap is indeed just like heaven and hell."

Luna flashes a smirk, "Then if you knew that, you shouldn't have enrolled in this grandiose school. You'll just stain the name of our school."

"Of course this school is indeed grandiose, and of course I know very well that the school's name would be stain if each and every student has the same rotten attitude as yours, and I know very well that we have a gap just like heaven and hell, but who do you think is in heaven and who do you think is in hell? In my opinion I'm the one who's in heaven while you're the one who's in hell. So know you place woman." Makoto flashed a satisfied smile.

"Wow, Luna you just got owned." A boy with blond spiky hair snorted, ridiculing Luna.

"Shut the hell up Yomi." Luna snared.

Ignoring Luna, he walked his way towards Makoto "I'm Kokoro Yomi by the way." He said and held out his hands.

Makoto smile as he accept and shakes his hands as acknowledgement. "Makoto Sakura, it's a pleasure knowing you Yomi-san."

"No, please don't be so formal with me just call me Koko, everyone here does, well expect for her." Koko grinned, pointing at Luna.

* * *

Youichi and Mikan stopped by in the nearest park, since it was too early for them to go home, "Youichi, I really can't tolerate that spoiled princess." The moment Mikan and Youichi met, she was whining non-stop about it.

"By spoiled princess, you mean Luna Koizumi right? Oh, there's nothing new about that, when you first meet her you just said the same thing. You can't tolerate her and you didn't stop whining about it just like now." Youichi sighs.

"Well excuse me, but there's still more. Natsume Hyuuga and I are in the same class, and the worst thing is we're even seatmates." Mikan slouched on the bench and stared at the clear blue sky.

"Oh, well ain't that great? You can finally settle your unfinished business with your first love? – And who knows, maybe it will work out this time and you will finally be in peace." Youichi snorted, patting Mikan on the head.

Mikan snap back into the right sitting position and glared at Youichi, "Hey, I'm not dead yet. What's with the _unfinished business _and _you'll be in peace_ thing. Do you wanna be in peace first? I would gladly help you." She snarled.

Youichi nervously laughed, "I was only kidding! No need to be so serious."

"Whatever. Seriously what were Mom and Dad thinking? They knew that we had a fight a day before we moved to San Francisco and I made it worse by not telling Natsume that we were moving. Now I'm so fucked up. How will I face him? Ugh. Whatever." Mikan sighs and threw her hands up as a sign she gave up. "Well, how about you? How's the first day in hell?"

"Hell, yeah right. Made some friends and these stupid lenses made me even noticeable, worst thing is those girls in my class already formed an official fan-club. Inspiring huh?" though he was smiling, but the sarcasm was everywhere and he was obviously wasn't pleased by it.

"LOL." Mikan blurted out.

"Don't you _'LOL'_ me, when you're not even laughing out loud." Youichi snapped, "I shouldn't have listened to you, I should have wear another color." Youichi sigh as he regretted it.

"Whatever colors you wear you can't change the fact that you're hot. Don't even try to argue, I'm from the Fashion Industry and there's no way I can be wrong. "Mikan bluffed.

"I know, you know, what's best for me." Youichi flashed a sweet smile that even Mikan would fall for it.

"Seductive little devil. Would you stop showing that kind of smile in front of me? I might lose myself and violate you." Mikan snickered.

"Well, if you were that kind of person, you should have violated me a long time ago, right? And God knows how many times you saw that kind of smile." Youichi said, with a matter of fact tone.

Mikan was somewhat surprise after all she wasn't expecting to get such sincere answer from him, "Wow, you left me speechless for a moment back there, right on the bat, Sherlock." Mikan sweetly laughed, and Youichi flash another sweet smile, he just loves her so much, no more, no less and no malice.

"Nee-sama, how about going to the game center? We still have enough time and going home this early is kinda boring and also the Condo is still messy." Youichi suggested, and it was shown all over his face that he really wanna go to the Game Center, Mikan left with no choice, she sigh. "Fine, but only until five, playing at the Game Center for an hour is enough." She stated.

Youichi beamed a smile and tightly hug her, "Thanks!"

And so, both of them spend an hour playing games, Youichi and Mikan was too focus playing Taken 6, both of them were enjoying it, roughly twirling the joystick and hitting the combo buttons hard, you can see that any moment by now it will fall out from its spot. Their enjoyment was interrupted when someone grab Mikan's shoulder and she flinch by surprise. "What the fuck was that all about?" she snapped at the guy how interrupted them.

"Ha! I was right, It really is the New kid." the boy exclaimed but Mikan was in the state of confusion. She didn't know who they were until reality stuck her. "Oh, you guys from my class, right?"

The boy's lips formed a smile which was up to no good. "I didn't know that a low class kid like you, still have time to play here and this ain't just an ordinary game center, you'll pay a quite high entrance fee and also you need to be a member to be able to play here. Oh, let me guess, you must have stole someone's money just for you own selfish desire." The boy insulted. Youichi just stood there clenching his fist, how dare they insulted his sister just like that, Mikan was giving signals not to make a scene or else they would blow up their cover and not only that, it might also come out from the media that the Yukihira sibling are Rebels or what so ever they will write to make their works sell.

Makoto mouthed him an _"I can handle It."_, "Look, I maybe poor but I'm not a thief a you say I am." Makoto shove the boy's hand off his shoulder.

"That's what they always say." The boy scoffed. Makoto twitch, he notices that any time soon Youichi would snap.

Good thing a security guard showed up, "You kids, what's with the ruckus?"

"Oh, security great timing, we caught a thief." The boy smirked, pointing at Makoto, the security guard only looked at the smiling boy, and then he took of his hat and slightly bows his head as a greeting and respect for the higher-ups. Since the security guard knew him just with a single glance. Well who wouldn't? Behind him was Youichi and not to mention Youichi's the owner of the Game Center and he also wouldn't mistake Mikan as someone else, she's a caring person after all, she was like their second mother though she's still young, even though they live in San Francisco but they also keep in touch with their business in Japan they would visit it monthly and of course both of them are always together.

"I apologize for their rudeness Mi –" Makoto threw a _'don't you dare say my name'_ look, the security guard sweat-drop but nods in the process, "The four of you come with me, and don't you know you're being rude and not to mention a bother to the other customers." The security scolded them.

"I have enough Game Center for a week." Mikan sigh as she rubs her temple. Youichi just snickered. "Phew, that was close I almost made them taste my fist." Youichi let out a relief sigh.

"I wanna go home and have Pizza." Mikan stated. She was exhausted by the happening around her.

"That sounds great." Youichi gave her a thumb-up. Both of them decided to call it a day and went home, and this was for sure the start of a new hellish page of their life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review is very much appreciated! :3**


	2. The Reason Why We Fought

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So, please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 2:** The Reason Why We Fought**

* * *

Another day came, a day that started out strange, well it wasn't even normal to begin with and so this was a very unusual morning for Youichi, shocked by what he saw, and unable to explain why. "Hey, Nee-sama you aren't sick, are you?" he stood in front of her and leaned close to her until both of their forehead touched each other.

Mikan, who was irritated, lightly smacked him on the head. "How rude, haven't you seen me cooked breakfast from the before?"

He arched an eyebrow as he sat down, "Actually no, but I have seen you cooked Lunch and Dinner but absolutely not Breakfast." He said with seriousness, taking a sip from his favorite morning drink Hot Chocolate Milk with Honey and it was paired with Bread and Bacons. "The meals you made are delicious as usual Nee-chan."

She flashed a sweet smile, "How sweet of you, praise me more and I'll cook all your favorite meal." Youichi snorted, "You're abusing it. One is enough. Oh yeah, yesterday when you were already sleeping Nii-chan E-mailed me last night."

Mikan stopped from what she was doing, "Eh? That's rare for Nii-chan to send a mail, so what did he say?"

"Nah, nothing important, he was just checking on us if we were still breathing." Youichi chuckled, "– and also he might visit us soon together with his Fiancée."

"Oh, that's Nii-chan alright." Mikan chuckled.

* * *

"Look, if it isn't the Pauper." Makoto rolled his eyes, as soon as he entered the classroom that was the first greeting he got.

"Good Morning to you too Princess, hope you'll have a miserable day today." Makoto replied with the hint of sarcasm.

"How dare you." Luna sneered, pointing a finger at Makoto. Ignoring her, Makoto proceeded to his seat and he noticed that Natsume haven't arrived yet, he wasn't a morning person to begin with. Soon after, Natsume entered the room, squeals and flirty laughs were all over the atmosphere.

"Cool entrance, too bad there wasn't a red carpet." Makoto snorted, but Natsume just ignore him and sat quietly beside him as if he wasn't there. "Oh, it's still so early in the morning and you're already in a foul mood? That's not good for the body, you know." Makoto tried to act a normal person would do, but deep inside him, he was already screaming on why the hell he talked to him when he already knew that no matter what he will do, he will still ignore him.

"Hey, why are you acting like I don't exists, at least greet me back with a good morning or what so ever, just don't ignore me just like that, damn it." Makoto was trying to get his attention and lucky for him, he got what he wanted, "Say a word again and I'll cut your tongue off." Natsume sneered, as Makoto gulped.

"_Scary, what the hell happen to him from the past twelve years. He's completely different from what he was back when we were Six."_ Makoto was in deep thoughts, didn't notice that a teacher already walked inside the room.

"Makoto Sakura!" a deep voice called out and which made him snapped back to reality, he immediately stood up as instinct while the rest of his classmates were already seated. "I'm sorry Sensei I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about something." he politely apologizes and slightly bowed her head.

"Apologies accepted, take your seat." With that Makoto took his seat, and left the whole class speechless and dumbstruck, they weren't expecting that the Jinno would let someone off just like that. At first Makoto was paying attention on the lesson Jinno-sensei was talking about but minutes passed, he began to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly, a loud and very clear voice boomed, "Makoto Sakura!" Makoto jerked up, surprise, that was the first time he heard someone else yelled at him, "Sakura, you know very well that you need to cope with the lessons or else you would be left behind, far behind." Jinno stated, he obviously wasn't pleased about the idea, her dressing up as a guy and he is also not pleased that the fact they also should play along with their selfish game.

"I'm sorry sensei, but as far as I'm concerned, you guys are the ones who need the coping, not me." Another fact about Makoto is that, he's quite grumpy when his sleep gets interrupted.

"Makoto Sakura, you really do crack me up, very well then. How about answering this equation? I suppose that you already know the answer?" Jinno pointed out the question. He felt insulted and pissed off by Makoto's sudden rudeness.

"Way to go Einstein." Luna snickered.

"_How can he possibly answer that question? That's the most difficult problem to solve, the class president can't even solve that college like problem, Makoto Sakura you just mess with the wrong person." _Everyone thought the same thing.

This was the question that Mikan was forced to answer: _"The game of one-card poker has a three-card deck, an ace, deuce, and trey. The ace is lowest and the trey is highest. Each of two players ante $1 into the pot. Then, each player gets one card. The order of betting is predetermined, with player 1 to act first. Player 1 may either bet $1 or check. If player 1 bets, player 2 may either call or fold. If player 1 checks, player 2 may either bet $1 or check. If player 1 checks and player 2 bets, then player 1 may either call or fold. If both players check, or one bets and one calls, then the higher card wins the pot. Assuming both players are perfect logicians, what is the optimal strategy for each player?"_

"The answer is: The obvious plays are neither player should call with the ace, always call with the trey, and never bet with a deuce. Wait, is that even consider under the Math subject? Well, whatever." Makoto plainly stated, confident that he was correct. Luna thought that he was only bluffing.

Jinno was in trance, who knew that this self-centered _girl_ was indeed one of the best, "Co-correct." he mumble. Everyone in the class had their eyes widen with surprise, they were stunned and overwhelmed. And this time for sure some students already acknowledge him as their classmate.

"What's so great about solving a simple problem like that? Even first graders can solve that childish problem." Makoto stated, but of course he wasn't boasting, back in San Francisco he was already in his first year college and plus he had an IQ of 200, so there's no doubt it.

"_Whoa, easy for you to say."_ Everyone thought and secretly wish that they also have such IQ.

"I'll just let it slip for now, but next time you speak rudely, I won't hesitate to give you a detention. Did you hear me Sakura?" Jinno questioned.

"Yes, I heard you loud and clear, Sir."

_**Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.**_

"Good. – And that's it for today, class dismiss. You may take you lunch." After that Jinno walked out from the classroom.

"Yo, Makoto! Inchou here wants to be your friend." Koko approached her dragging Yuu with him.

"Inchou?" Makoto repeated, as soon after his eyes spotted Yuu, he mouthed _"oh"_, "Tobita Yuu, correct?"

"Ah, Yes. I am the President of this class, if ever you have questions about the rules and regulations of the school, please feel free to ask me, well I doubt you have one." Yuu lightly chuckled. "– And I'm sorry for not introducing myself to you yesterday, we had a council meeting."

"Oh, its okay I don't mind. Actually I do have something in my mind lately and I'm thinking of asking the teachers about it but as you say, you're willing to answer my questions. Right?" Makoto asks with sincerity. "I wanted to ask you if-"

"Oi, Sakura. Someone's looking for you!"

"Huh? – and who might that be?" Makoto wondered, trying to take a peek but he couldn't see the person from where he was standing, the person was waiting outside.

"I bet it's another low class nerd, wanting to team up with you." Luna smirked.

Makoto just ignored her and went to see who the person was looking for him, "Oh, so it you. I was kinda worried for a bit back there." he stated. "So why are you here?"

"Nee-sama, I seriously need some makeover. I can't stand those idiotic screams and squeals anymore." Youichi hissed, only the two of them could hear.

"Makeover? It's too late for that you know, I mean you should have did that before entering this school." Mikan silently mumble. "I don't care! I need it!" Youichi was now desperate. "Shut up you moronic brat!" Mikan snapped.

"Oi, Sakura! You're the one who needs to shut up!" the same boy that they meet in the Game Center shouted. And Youichi recognize his voice, he didn't hesitate to step inside. "Oi, insult Nii-sama again and I'll make you regret for being born in this world." It was Youichi's turn to snap. "Hey." Mikan elbowed him, he just spoke too much, and they might suspect something.

"Nii-sama? You're kidding, right?" Luna interrupted. She was definitely trying to make Makoto loose his face. "Oh, if it isn't Princess Luna, should I put you on my list too?" Youichi faced a smile which is of course up to no good.

"Enough already." Mikan hissed, she had a tight grip on Youichi wrist, god knows what he'll do next. "Let's go and have a takeout for lunch." She said, and after hearing that Youichi calmed down. Both of them left without saying another word.

"_Somehow, Makoto's Little brother looks familiar." _Koko thought, but he just let it go, it was pointless to over think.

* * *

"If I knew that you're being treated like that I shouldn't have suggested such game. They will definitely regret it." Youichi was serious, he felt that his bloods were boiling and anytime soon he will explode.

"That's enough, everything will fine. No need worry about me, insults like that won't affect me. Okay, I guess it does only a tiny bit." Mikan honestly said.

"No matter what, I can't forgive that guy we saw yesterday at the Game Center." Youichi clenched his fist.

"Oh, you mean Asato Fujita? I almost forgot to mention that, they're the owner of Fujita Toy Corp." Mikan informed. "Ah, that Fujita who begged me to support their Toy Company, that almost went to bankruptcy?" Youichi recalled.

"Yes, that was his Father." Mikan nodded. "– wait Youichi you're not planning to cut ties with them right?" Mikan panicked a bit.

"Why not? That shameless bastard is the heir of that company, no way in hell that I want to have such business partner." Mikan went pale, "No, Yo-chan that's irresponsible, and besides he didn't know that he was facing a Yukihira, it's not his fault."

"So you're telling me that he can just treat people like that? Yukihira or Not, he shouldn't have treat people like trash just because they have different standing. It's unforgivable." Youichi growled, Mikan was left speechless, once Youichi decided something he won't back out or step down, and also Youichi was right that you shouldn't treat people like trash.

"Okay, Nee-chan let's Cut to the Chase, I know there's something bothering you. What is it? Spill it all out." Youichi narrowed his eyes, Mikan gave up and sigh.

"You really did saw right through me and here I thought that I was getting better and better at hiding things around you." Mikan chuckled, "Well it's kinda silly though but I kinda forgot the whole reason on why Natsume and I fought back then."

"Oh, that was what you were worrying? I thought it was something serious you made me worry there. Well just ask Nii-chan, I'm sure he remembers what it was. I was still three back then so my memory is kind of blurry, but I do remember a little bit of information about it." Youichi said, trying to recall, what really happened that day, twelve years ago. "I'm pretty sure that, it was about a promise and you, Nee-chan broke that promise."

"Promise?" Mikan frowned, she was trying really hard to remember it, a minute or two, she was able to remember it bits by bits. "Oh, how could I forget something simple as that? Silly me." Mikan chuckled, hitting her head lightly.

"Oh, so you remember it? Well, what was the whole story about it?" Youichi asks. He was curious about it.

"Well, it goes like this." Mikan started, she was hesitating a bit, but she still continued to tell him.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ne, Na-chan. What will you do if I go far, far away?" little Mikan asks, they were in the garden playing snakes and ladders. After Natsume threw the dice he looked up and stared at her._

"_I will hate you." Natsume bluntly said._

"_Eh? Why?" Mikan threw another question with a worried expression. Even thought Natsume was still little, he wasn't stupid._

"_Why, you ask? Because you'll break the promise we made." Natsume stated._

"_Huh? What promise?" Mikan asks, she was clueless, and then an awkward silent was engulfing them._

"_How could you forget the promise we made? You promised me that you'll be my bride and you'll never leave my side whatever happens." Natsume stood up, and ran back home before Mikan could properly say good-bye to him. Mikan was left alone in the garden secretly crying until she was fast asleep. The next day, when Natsume visited the Yukihira Mansion to apologize to Mikan it was already too late, they were already gone._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review is very much appreciated! :3**


	3. His Regrets Way Back Childhood

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So, please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 3: **His Regrets Way Back Childhood**

* * *

A beautiful morning started with a sudden burst of scream even that neighboring condo could hear it, but it was a good thing they are the only one to occupy the whole floor or else there would be lots of neighbors banging at their door and complain.

"Gyaaah!" Mikan screamed, as she watched her alarm clock with anger, "Youichi! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was hesitating, who would wake up a grumpy old troll like you? – And you were mumbling Natsume-nii's name over and over again, so I decided not to wake you up, you look like you were having a good dream."Youichi said with a matter of fact tone.

"I was not." Mikan glared, she wasn't pleased by the thoughts of her dream happily about Natsume.

"Oh, believe me. You were." Youichi was having his own fun teasing her, he was fond of teasing her to begin with, since she always over reacts.

"Ugh, think whatever you want. I'm done with this conversation." Mikan sighs and went back inside her room to fix herself and get ready for school.

"You're just guilty." Youichi snickered. "Shut up." Mikan shouted.

"Ne, Nee-sama. Why don't you apologize to him? It's not too late yet." Youichi suggested, he also want them to reconcile after all he Natsume was just like a big brother to him, he can recall the pleasant memories he had in childhood with him but it was only limited, some memories were blurry.

"Oh, that would be a great Idea. I'll go and approach him later and tell him "Hey, Natsume long time no see, it's me Mikan your childhood friend that you threw tantrums with and thanks to that I wasn't able to properly tell you that we will be leaving. So, see you around, only God knows when I'll be back." It was a bit obvious that Mr. Sarcasm loves Mikan's speech that he was there in every sentence. She stepped out from her room and fully dress and equipped.

"Well said, if I were a teacher I would have awarded you, too bad I'm not." Youichi said, smirking. "Oh, and you know what?"

"What?" Mikan raised an eyebrow, fixing her wig on the process.

"We're late." Youichi calmly said. Mikan just mouthed an _'Oh.'_, "Dammit, let's run!" it took her for a while to say those words, grabbing Youichi and made a full speed out from the Condo.

* * *

"Somehow, we manage to arrive in school just in time, but I doubt that we will arrive at the classroom late." Youichi mumbled, still catching his breath.

"I learned a new lesson today." Mikan gasped for air, "Never wake up Ten minutes before eight o'clock. Damn, all that running like we were chased by deadly baboons and those panicking made me hungry." She said, wiping off her sweat.

"I also learned my lesson as well. Never wait for you if ever you'll wake up late again." Youichi was still out of his breath.

"Well, whatever. I need to go, see you after school." Mikan threw goodbye kisses at Youichi, which he finds it uncomfortable.

It went silent the moment Makoto stepped inside the classroom, his classmates were observing him as he walked towards to his seat, the stares didn't stop even after he settled down. It was getting on his nerves, "What? Is there something on my face?" he asks, a bit irritated.

"No, we were just surprise to see you dress decent once in a while." Luna said with sarcasm.

"Luna, why can't you just Makoto alone?" Koko said he was defending him.

"It's none of your business Yomi." Luna hissed.

"Well, what he wears is also none of your business." Koko bluntly said, smirking.

"Well said, Koko." Makoto snorted, it was to humiliate Luna more. "Oh, and Princess I don't mind being bullied, but you better watch your actions it might affect your business." Makoto warned and he was serious.

"What the hell? What do you know about our world anyway? You're just a trash." Luna was glaring at her and Makoto didn't mind Luna glaring at him, but what minds him was her rotten attitude.

"_Who do you think you're talking to? It was all thanks to me that you're Fashion Company survive. If I hadn't helped you back there God knows what kind of life you might be having right now."_Makoto thought, he was regretting helping her, if he knew that she had this kind of attitude, he wouldn't have helped her. They only meet once and it was in San. Francisco, Luna didn't show this rotten side of her, though she was always boasting but Makoto really wasn't expecting that she had that kind of attitude.

"What? Did the cat got your tongue? Hah, you should blame you're filthy parents for not giving you a luxurious life." Luna stepped on the landmine, Makoto handled it very well, and he just smiled at her. "Koizumi-san, you've cross the line. I want you to take back what you said about my parents." Makoto calmly stated.

"Me? Why would I take it back? You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way I'm gonna take it back and there's no way I'm gonna apologize even if you ask me one." Luna said, evilly smiling. Makoto let out a deep sigh, rubbing his temple and gave up. _"Prepare for the consequences."_ Makoto muttered under his breath. Before Luna could say another word, the first subject teacher entered the classroom and he was surprise to see that the class was well behaved.

Time flies, it was already lunch time, Makoto on the other hand was all by himself, behind the school there was a pretty garden and it has a relaxing atmosphere, he sat on the nearest bench, making sure that no one would see him, he pulled something out in his pocket and it was a his mobile phone, he was making an important call, moments after taking he stood up and went back. After the long walk, he finally arrived at the teacher's lounge, looking for Narumi.

"Um, Sensei I have a very important business to attend to, I'll be back at 2o'clock, and could you make some excuses for me? For the students won't suspect something? Makoto sincerely asks. Narumi smiled, "Be sure to be back on time, okay?" Makoto gave a nod as an okay.

* * *

"Good Afternoon Mikan-sama, it's good to see you again." The guard greeted her after entering their Company building.

"Oh, Arai-san Good Afternoon and it's also nice to see you again." Mikan greeted back, beaming an irreplaceable smile. "I'll talk to you later Arai-san, I'm kinda in a hurry. Bye." Mikan waved and briskly walked away. The same thing happen when Mikan passed the front desk, they greeted her as she greeted them back with a smile. Mikan reached the highest floor which her office was located.

Her secretary, Yuri Sakamoto approached her with a smile, "Mikan-sama, welcome back."

"I'm back. Yuri, so is he here yet?" Mikan asks, as she settles down.

"Yes, Mikan-sama, the girls from the front desk told me. He's on the elevator right now. I'll hit the buzz if he'll reach this floor. I'll excuse myself for now." Yuri excused herself as Mikan only gave her a smile and a quick nod as a reply. A minute or two Yuri hit the buzz, Mikan hit it back, "Let him in. Thank You Yuri." The person she was expecting entered her office with caution.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Koizumi please come in and take a seat." Mikan smiled and offered him a seat.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Yukihira, I was wondering why you summon me so suddenly." Mr. Koizumi said and for sure, he was already aware what that reason might be.

"Okay, Mr. Koizumi let's cut to the chase. I will withdraw my support for the Koizumi Fashion Company, so to put it bluntly I'm cutting ties with your Company. I'm sure you can already manage it right? I hate doing this just because of personal reasons but I just don't want to have a business partner such as your daughter. You should fix her attitude. It's getting worse." Mikan bluntly said and she was serious about it.

"But, Ms. Yukihira is there no other way? You're being unprofessional." He said,

"Professional or Not, I'm sure of my decision. That's all. I'm a very busy person and I don't have time to argue. Well then," Mikan paused and hit the buzz, "– Yuri, please assist Mr. Koizumi out."

"Yes, Mikan-sama." Yuki replied, from the other line.

* * *

"Makoto, where have you been?" Koko approached Makoto before he could settle down. Raising his eyebrow he replied, "Didn't Narumi-sensei tell you? I was in the infirmary because I ate something that upsets my stomach. Why?"

"Man, you just miss the drama." Koko facepalm. "Seriously man, you should have seen Luna's face when she got a call from her dad."

"Why? It's none of my business what expression she had." Makoto said, uninterested about the topic. "Oh, yeah. Koko do you have a childhood friend?" he perfectly change the subject.

Koko threw a confused look, "What does that do with Luna?"

"Just give me an answer." he insisted. Koko was quite puzzled by it, but he answered his question. "Yeah, I have one." Makoto beam a smile and turn his head to the other side, "Hey, Hyuuga-kun. Do you have a childhood friend?" Makoto patiently waited, but there was no reply. Ticked by it he repeated his questions again, but it wasn't as polite as the first one. "Hey, numbskull I ask you if you have a childhood friend or not."

Natsume shots death glare, "It's none of your business." He hissed.

"Um, Makoto it would be nice if you just leave him be. He doesn't want to be bother by useless topics." Koko was convincing Makoto not to go further anymore, but this is _Mikan_ we are talking about, of course she would. And around this time he change the question and a little more daring the than second one. "Hyuuga-kun, correct me if I'm wrong but could it be that you're childhood friend left you without saying Goodbye?" Makoto revealed a sinister smile, was mocking him.

Natsume glared at him again, "Shut the fuck up." He snarled. A cruel smile escape from Makoto's lips, "Oh, did I hit the nail. I'm friggin' awesome." he was enjoying it. Natsume just ignore the witty comment he made.

"Hey, Makoto. I think we should stop." Koko was impatiently tapping Makoto's shoulder, trying to make him stop, but it was futile.

"You know, my childhood friend and I fought when we were young, the day after that I wanted to apologize to her but it was too late, they move back to the country side. When she said that they were moving I was mad, because she promised me that she will always be by my side, and thanks to my temper, I snapped at her and left her alone in the playground. I didn't stop and look at her I just continued walking until I reached our house." Makoto shared a made up story to them.

"Oh, so you've regretted for leaving her alone?" Koko asks, "Wrong. I regretted everything. I should have listened to her till the end." Makoto faked a sob, though it seems so realistic few tears came running down. "How about you Koko? What's story do you have with your childhood friend? Happy, Sad, or Tragic?" Makoto asks and it was all part of his plan so Natsume wouldn't suspect anything.

Koko sighed, "Tragic actually."

Makoto's face paled, "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that she died."

Koko snorted, which left Makoto confused. "Tragic, because up until now we're still stuck with each other." He continued.

"Oh, so where is she now?" Makoto asks, Koko only smug a smile and pointed the person who was sitting beside a pink haired girl.

"_Yikes, it was Sumire Shouda?" _Makoto thought and let out nervous laugh, he wasn't expecting that one coming. "I see, so Hyuuga-kun, what story do you have?" that revelation didn't stop Makoto from asking Natsume's.

"Yeah, Natsume what story do you have? It's a rare chance to hear it. So tell us, don't be such a spoil sport." Koko was interested too, now not only Makoto was pestering him but also Koko, how worst could it get?

"_Before the whole class asks me I better shut this two annoying bunch."_Natsume tighten his jaws, "I told you, it's none of your business. So shut up." He glared.

"Tell us and we'll shut up." Makoto and Koko said in unison.

Natsume was left with no choice he sighed and gave up, "I swear to kill you if this will be spread around the whole campus." Natsume warned them. Makoto and Koko gave him a smile and invisible zipped their mouth.

Natsume took a deep breath and confess, "I regretted it. It wasn't a happy or tragic memory, I also couldn't consider as sad. If I were to describe what feeling I have back then it was _void_. A day before she left we were playing in my garden, her mom brought her to our house to play and of course her mom was there to say goodbye. Aunt Yuka was my mom's best friend. Putting that aside, that day she was asking me strange questions but I wasn't that stupid not to get it." Mikan gulped surprise that he saw right through her.

"–and so we fought just because of a silly little reason, I told her that she broke her promise and left her alone in the garden, I entered my house and went straight to my room to get the ruby necklace I bought in advance, it was her birthday present, but when I went back in the garden she wasn't there anymore, they already went home. The next day I went to their house to give her the present in advance, but it was already too late, they already left. Happy now?" Natsume said with blank facial expression.

"Wait, you didn't hate her?" Makoto threw a question, grabbing his shoulders. Natsume was shocked by his sudden action, and he was quite puzzled by it.

"Why would I hate her? Now, shut up. I told you what you want to hear." Natsume glared. Makoto and his words were absolute so he kept silent and didn't ask any more questions.

"Wait, I notice you said Yuka, right? Could it be Yuka Yukihira?" Koko asks, Natsume shots him a glare, he gulped. "This will be my last question." Koko said. Natsume rolled his eyes and gave Koko a quick nod as an answer.

"Damn boy, so your childhood friend is Mikan Yukihira? How fortunate of you!" Koko exaggerated.

"Wait, what's so fortunate about it?" Makoto asks and he was in the middle of being serious and being not.

"Are you kidding? Haven't you ever heard that famous name before?" Koko gasped in disbelief.

"Of course I heard it a thousand times, I even write the name a billion times and I even said it God knows how many times." Makoto said, he was being honest but the ways said it was indirect so that they won't suspect anything.

"You're a sicko." Natsume hissed.

"I guess I am." Makoto nervously laughed. _"Well what do I expect? Of course he would put it like that_." he thought.

"Um, excuse me. Makoto-kun, you sure surprised us. I honestly thought you were the silent type. I'm Anna Umenomiya." A pink girl approached them, interrupting their conversation. Makoto was kinda shock since he wasn't expecting that there was another person in this room that would approach and talk to him.

"Yeah, I also thought that you were the type to isolate yourself from everybody. –and I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." a girl with dark blue hair beamed a smiled as she introduced herself.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you girls." Makoto flash a gentleman smile.

"Hey, I've been longing to say this, I haven't seen teachers appearing." Koko interrupted their introductions.

"Oh, Narumi-sensei came awhile ago but you guys were busy talking about something. The teachers are having a meeting." Nonoko replied. Koko mouthed an _"Oh."_

"So, Makoto-kun how did you answer that hard problem Jin-jin gave you?" Anna asks with interest, which caught Koko and Nonoko's attention and now the three of them were interested knowing.

"That? I was just lucky. –and it wasn't even a math problem." Makoto stated with sarcasm. "Some luck you have." Koko spat, there was a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Nerd alert." Natsume muttered under his breath but it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Shut up." Makoto hissed, as he glared at him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review is very much appreciated! :3**


	4. The Worst Timing Ever

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So, please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 4: **The Worst Timing Ever**

* * *

Weather is one strange thing.

The rain was pouring hard and you can hear the thunder as well, and good thing Mikan and Youichi arrive at school before it began pouring hard. Class 2-B was as loud as the thunder outside, moments later the class went silent after Narumi entered the classroom, no one wants to deal and to get involve with such freaky teacher, and even Makoto can't stand him. He leaped and twirled and stopped when he reached the middle.

"Is it me or he's just getting weirder and weirder?" Makoto mumbled, he was carefully observing Narumi's actions and it was true, as days pass by he was indeed getting weirder and weirder.

"Weirder? Ha, he's getting _freakish_as days pass by." Koko snickered, he was sitting in front of Makoto, and to him it was kind of convenient that he was the person sitting in the front, Koko was the only person he could talk to in their area, Natsume is after all a man with few worlds, no scratch that he's more like a deaf. – "Or maybe he found another new toy to play with." Koko continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto raised a brow.

"New toy means new students. But Wow, first you, then comes another one? I hope it's a girl this time." Koko joked.

Makoto rolled his eyes, "Well sorry for being a guy."

Narumi stood in front wearing a _goofy-ish_ smile, which signals the class that he was delighted in some way, "Good Morning sweet cakes, as some of you already heard, - yes we have some new students and yes you haven't heard me wrong. Not one but two new student. I would like to introduce you the new member of class 2-B. Please come in now." Narumi gestured a hand which signals them to enter the classroom. Without hesitation both of them went inside and stood in front. Gasp and shrieks were heard, with all the commotion happening. Makoto and Natsume weren't really paying full attention.

"Quite down class, Let them introduced themselves." Narumi interrupted their squealing welcome.

"Ruka Nogi, the Heir of Nogi Inc." he stated, finishing it with his killer smile.

"_Show off."_The raven girl beside him mutters, "Hotaru Imai, heiress of Imai Invention Inc." Hearing those names, it knocked some senses out of Makoto and Natsume. Both of their head snapped in front, making sure that they didn't heard it wrong. Makoto was hoping that he was only mistaking but his thoughts betrayed him, they were really there. He let out a loud gasped as Natsume let out a loud sighed. Well it was loud enough to make the entire class notice them.

The new boy beamed a wide smile, "Natsume!" as he called him out.

"Hn." Was the only thing Natsume could manage to reply.

"Oh? You guys know each other?" Narumi interrupted their warm reunion, - wait was it even warm? Oh well.

"He's my best friend." Ruka honestly stated, "– and he's Hotaru's cousin."

"Well, if that's the case then I won't be worried anymore. I'll take my leave, Everyone Free period!" after that Narumi made his leave.

"Hey! It's been a long time since I last saw you. So how's life?" Ruka approached Natsume and Hotaru followed behind, she noticed the person sitting in beside Natsume, with just one single look she knew. Makoto who also notice, he made a sign only him and Hotaru could understand and with that Hotaru replied a quick nod.

"Ruka, did you have some changes in your plans?" Natsume raised a brow.

"Ugh. I don't, but Aunt Yuka does. I'm here to babysit my Little Princess." Ruka chuckled.

"_How dare you call me your Little Princess?"_Mikan shouted. – Actually no, that's what she wanted to, at least. She silently sighed, since she couldn't do anything but listen to them.

"By that, you mean Mikan – right?" Natsume said, unsure.

Ruka smirked, "Who else would it be?"

"I dunno? Maybe… Her?" Natsume smirked, pointing at Hotaru, Ruka rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, how's Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"Fine, I think?" Ruka said, unsure about it.

"You think? You're kidding right?" Natsume muttered. He was sure that there was something wrong with Ruka's answer, to him it sounds like Mikan was missing like for a millennia – and guess what? He was right.

"Well actually, Mikan and Youichi are temporarily missing for two whole months and please don't panic, they didn't run away and no they weren't kidnap either. They got their permission but only God knows where those two idiots went. Aunt Yuka wasn't really that worried, she told us that Mikan and Youichi would be here in Japan. That was the last mail she got from Mikan." Ruka explained.

Makoto was tired listening at their chat, so he stood up and gave a signal to Hotaru that he wanted to have a private talk with her. After Makoto exited, Hotaru trailed behind a little minute after so it won't be suspicious. When they reached a safety and people free place the spilling of beans began.

"Okay, so tell me one good reason why you and Youichi suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth for two whole months?" Hotaru started her speech. Mikan was somehow shock, this was the first time Hotaru scold her.

"Wow." Was all Mikan could say.

Hotaru got irritated, "Don't you 'Wow' me you idiot! I was worried sick, and here you are carefree as ever." She spat.

Mikan sheepishly laughed, "– because I didn't know, that you were worried about me this much." Mikan's sheepish expression turn serious, "I'll spill every single detail later, I'll call you later when and where we'll meet. If were gone for another hour, our classmate might get suspicious about us and I'm sure they'll will start another weird rumor." Mikan stated, letting out a soft sigh.

"Fine." Hotaru mutter. The first one to enter the classroom was Hotaru, five minutes after Makoto followed, and of course no one noticed. When Ruka saw Hotaru walking towards them, he had a worried expression and asks, "Where have you been?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, the next time nature called I'll drag you along with me to the toilet." Shades of red were seen on Ruka's face.

"Nice one. Long time no see." Natsume smirked.

Hotaru nod, "So did Mikan contact you?" Hotaru asks.

"Not once." Natsume shook his head.

"No way? Not even a single Mail? Letter? Or What So Ever you call it?" Ruka raised a brow, Natsume only nod.

"Boo-Hoo. Poor you. Loser." Hotaru teased yet she was wearing an expressionless face, Natsume only glared at her.

"Maybe she already forgot about your existence." Ruka teased, grinning.

"_Ruka, aren't you a bit harsh on him?"_ Makoto thought.

"Oh yeah, I remember something from the past, one day Mikan went hone crying non-stop when she got back inside the house, I wonder what happen." Ruka was being suspicious, as he looked at Natsume.

"What? I only gave her a peak on the lips. It's nothing big. I was only a kid for Pete's sake!" Natsume stated.

"No wonder she was saying nonsense at that time, her line was always_; 'I can't marry anymore'_ again and again like some broken radio and it was getting pretty annoying." Ruka sighed.

"Wow, you were her first kiss? Damn I envy you!" Koko chuckled, he was only joking but Natsume glared at him.

"I also want to kiss that Sakura-sama." A boy interrupted.

"Fat chance bastard." Makoto hissed. It was clear enough to be heard by everyone.

"Oh-ho-ho. Makoto, don't tell us that you also want to kiss her? We know you do." The boy laughed.

"Hardy-Har-Har. If I would be given a chance to kiss her I would REFUSE to do so." Makoto emphasized the word refuse.

"Makoto, right? Somehow you look familiar, have we meet?" Ruka asks.

Alerted, Makoto blurted "Of course not!"

Ruka eyed him for a while and raised a brow, "Really? Well that's weird. I'm sure that we've meet somewhere before but I couldn't get a hold of when or where it was."

"_Sorry, just not now Ruka."_ Guilt hit Makoto hard.

"So, she really is here huh. I wonder if she's still going to contact me." Natsume muttered.

"Don't be so down. I'm sure Mikan would contact you. She isn't the type of person to forget her beloved just like that right?" Ruka winked.

"Gross." Makoto mumbled.

Ruka who heard her raised a brow. "Pardon me?" Ask as he eyed him.

Makoto stared back, "Are you deaf? I said that it was 'Gross'."

Taken a back, Ruka was left speechless, but he regains his voice back, "You know, I really have the feeling that we already meet before." This time Ruka was sure of it.

"You are definitely mistaking." Makoto flatly stated.

"Hmm. So that's it. Of course we haven't met yet." Ruka agreed,

"See, you were just –"

Ruka cut him off continuing what he said, "We haven't met yet. You only remind me of someone. Yeah that's it. You remind me of her."

Makoto eyed him with disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm normal. You have the very same attitude, you and my cousin that is." Ruka stated, pleased.

"Spare me. I don't wanna start. I'm me and she's Mikan. So it's impossible for the both of us to be the same." Makoto insisted.

"Wait, how did you know that my cousin is a girl? Not to mention even the media have no idea that I have a cousin and what's more surprising how did you know that I was talking about Mikan?" Ruka bombarded him with questions.

"Shit." he cursed and was in a panic.

"Ruka, I'm hungry." Hotaru just saved Makoto's butt.

Good thing that Ruka can be easily fooled, thank God he was a little bit of an air head. "Oh, now that you mention it, I'm also hungry. Hey, Natsume how about leading us towards the cafeteria?" Ruka asks,

Natsume only gave him an "Hn." As his reply and Moments or so, the three of them walked out.

"That was a close one." Makoto mumble with relief.

"Makoto-kun, are you okay?" a pink haired girl asks.

Makoto looked up, hearing his alias being stated, "Oh, Anna-chan don't worry I'm fine." he said with a smile.

"Makoto, while you were having a little argument with Nogi a moment ago, we were also planning about hanging out later, are you in? It will only be the five of us." Koko said.

"Five? Who's the fifth one?" Makoto raised a brow. Koko smirked, pointing at the busy body person up ahead – the president.

"Oh, I see. I guess I'll use a little acting." Makoto got Koko's point. They need to convince him to come and what they need is a little bit of acting. "So where are we going to hang-out?" he continued.

Koko, Anna and Nonoko smirked as they stated with enthusiasm "Karaoke!"

"Mind if I bring my brother along?" Makoto asks.

"No we don't mind. The more the merrier." Anna smiled.

"Great. Then Meet you at the gate? I'll bring Yuu and Youichi along by then." Makoto reassured.

"Sure, we will be waiting." Nonoko smiled with agreement.

* * *

"Wow, you guys are early, but anyways sorry for letting you wait." Makoto spat, he had a firm grip at Yuu's arms as Youichi trailed behind him, looking at Yuu with pitiful eyes.

"Oh, you did drag Inchou along." Koko chuckled, delighted.

"I can't believe you tricked me Makoto-kun!" Yuu cried out.

"Oh come one Inchou! Let's hangout just for once it's not that bad." Makoto pleaded.

"A Devil as usual." Youichi teased.

"Shut up." Makoto glared at Youichi. "Oh, guys, I would like to meet you my brother. Youichi."

"I'm Koko."

"I'm Yuu."

"I'm Anna."

"I'm Nonoko."

Youichi nod, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He gave them a small smile just to be polite.

"Right and I'm Peter Pan." Makoto and his sarcasm won the introduction game. "Stop wasting time on introductions, time is gold you know." he stated. The great thing was that none of them disagreed, they all laughed and agree, with that they went along, Koko was the one leading their way to the karaoke bar.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review is very much appreciated! :3**


	5. Secrets Out

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So, please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 5: **Secrets Out**

* * *

Koko was the one leading the way towards the Karaoke Bar, Makoto and the rest of them were just trailing behind him, while everyone was busy chatting with each other Youichi and Makoto had a little whispering, "Nee-sama, are you sure about this? Are you positive that they would shut their mouth and wouldn't tell a soul?" Youichi asks, concerned.

"I'm good at judging people, so I have faith in them that they won't tell a soul." Mikan reassured, flashing a sweet smile.

"I know that this is not my business to butt in, I just couldn't help but worry about it." Youichi was not very convinced about them yet.

"Trust me and I'm sure they won't, after all they were the only people who didn't judge me by my appearance." Mikan said, she was calm about it and she didn't hesitate to trust them in a whole.

"I know, but maybe they are just showing you a make believe front and stab you at the back." Youichi sounded worried, since this wouldn't be a first time if they really would betray her. It was always like this and it also end at the same point – betrayal.

"Believe me. They're different." Mikan lightly patted him on his shoulder. "So lighten up. Nothing bad will ever happen to us." She stated with a smile, Youichi couldn't help but smile back and believe her words.

Koko halt and faced them with a big grin as he says "We're here!" and that's where Youichi and Mikan's whispering came to an end. Everyone else sigh with relief, at last they have arrived.

"Finally, my feet are killing me!" Anna whined and it was quite obvious that she always prefer to take the car than walk.

"Shot me now, that was only a very short walk! You girls are unbelievable!" Koko blurted, disbelief was plastered all over his face.

"Enough with the argument you guys, let's go in." Nonoko suggested.

* * *

"Shall we order something?" Anna asked.

"Oh, that sounds great. Then, I would like to have a cup of coffee." Makoto blurted, making the rest of them gave her a "Are you serious?" look, Youichi on the other hand, held his laughter which was quite obvious and muttered. "Are you stupid?"

Koko cracked up, laughing hard but he somehow still manage to speak, "Damn, are you a comedian or something? You sound like a rich lady in her tea time. I didn't know you're also the type of person who jokes around out of the blue." Koko was still laughing.

"Makoto-kun, you're one funny guy." Anna and Nonoko said in unison, giggling.

"What? Have I said something wrong?" Clueless as he is, Makoto asked his little brother. Youichi looked at him and mumbled, "Who knows?" as he chuckled.

Makoto glared at him, "Are you seriously my brother? What's with you being all sarcastic?" Makoto hissed, irritated.

Youichi smirked and said "Well, isn't that what's in the written document stated."

"Hmph, you're as rude as ever." Makoto blurted, rolling his eyes and pouted – and this was notice by Nonoko.

"Um, Makoto-kun, I don't want to sound rude but sometimes I always catch a glimpse of you making some girly expression and sometimes you also give me some impression that you are a _girl_." Nonoko pointed out, in a friendly approach as she could.

"Oh, really? Do I always give you such impression? Well, thanks to that, this would make it more a lot easier to explain." Makoto said with a serious tone. Koko's laughing expression was replaced with a serious one.

"Makoto-kun, why do you have such serious face? You're not planning to surprise us of another joke, right?" Koko said, half kidding and he was also half doubting.

"The truth is I'm actually a girl." Makoto said with seriousness, but they gave him an unexpected reaction, he sighed and stated. "This is plain stupid – here I was being all serious and there you guys are laughing your asses off!" he was quite pissed. Koko and the rest stopped laughing and said, "Sorry." Then, there was a long silence, and suddenly another burst of laughter erupted.

"Damn, are you really trying to kill us? I mean, Wow, you really are a joker aren't you Makoto. Even I couldn't pull that kind of joke." Koko was now in the verge of dying from too much laugher and so as the others.

"I'm trying to be serious here!" Makoto retorted but to his dismay they didn't believe him. "We get it already! Stop before you kill us all!" Koko really didn't take his words seriously, so he did something that would make them believe her.

"Holy cow!" Anna and Nonoko gasped.

"Are you for real?" Koko exclaimed, awestruck that he finally saw the real thing in flesh and as for Yuu he couldn't help but take off his eyeglass and rub his eye thinking that this was only a hallucination, but he had it wrong, everything was real. "Feast your eyes." Youichi smirked, "I told you they'd be surprise." He uttered.

"I know and I'm so sorry for surprising you guys. It's just that I don't want to deceive you guys. Please don't tell anyone about me cross-dressing as a boy, since my father would definitely kill me." Mikan said, showing off her puppy dog eyes.

"Wow, all this for a cup of coffee joke? Unbelievable." Koko stated and shook his head. "I can't believe it! The real thing descends before us." Anna was still in great shock, she really had a hard time coping. Yuu was still trance but he was still able to say something polite, "This is a very great honor for us to meet you in person Yukihira-sama."

"_Puh-lease." _Mikan gave a sarcastic remark, rolling her eyes, "Stop with the 'sama' thing. Just call me Mikan if we're the only one here and Makoto in public." She stated.

"But why did you reveal your secret to us – who you just meet?" Nonoko asks, puzzled.

Mikan smiled, "Oh, about that, it's because you guys are the first and only person who doesn't have any bitter taste about me, even thought you know that a name such as Sakura doesn't exist in our world." She said with full of confidence, "I know very well that you made some research about me but you failed right?" she giggled.

"Don't be such a sore loser and spy on us to know that we were spying on you." Koko buffed a complicated statement.

Mikan raised an eyebrow and utter, "Excuse me?" since Koko was the very first person to call her a sore loser. Youichi snickered, "Sore loser, nice one." He gave Koko a thumbs-up. "Shut up Youichi." Mikan enunciate.

"Oops, is Nee-sama mad?" Youichi was being sarcastic. "I guess old person doesn't get teenage jokes. HA! HA! HA!" He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Hey! Since when did this talk become an argument? Weren't we here to enjoy?" Mikan pointed out, smiling.

"Yeah right and so she made a great escape by changing the topic." Youichi smirked, as he eyed her sister's fuming face.

"Order anything you want, it's my treat." Mikan announced. Youichi smirked and Koko grins, "Now we're taking." Both said unison. Anna and Nonoko smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Mikan. She smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"Yukihira-sama, are you sure about this?" Yuu asked.

Mikan stared and smiled, "Mikan, just call me Mikan and yes I am sure about this." She said.

"So do you still want coffee?" Koko teased and everyone crack up in to laughter, he was still making fun of her, Mikan pouted, and made a remark, "Will you cut it out already, this Karaoke Thing is still new to me that's why I thought ordering a coffee would also be fine."

Youichi chuckled, "Who in the right mind would drink a coffee after singing? Aren't a bit stupid for a genius heir?"

"Would you like to have a taste of my knuckle sandwich?" Mikan was being sarcastic and she was obviously pissed at her brother's remark.

Interrupting them, Koko asked as he picked the phone up and he was ready to call the front desk to order their foods. "So what will it be?"

"Four season tropical juice and Lasagna." Mikan said.

"I like to have a strawberry milkshake and spaghetti." Anna smiled.

"And I'll have a chocolate milkshake and tacos." Nonoko exclaimed.

"I'll just have some coke and potato chips please." Yuu politely said.

"Mine will be 2 cans of coke and 2 boxes of family sized Hawaiian pizza. The pizza will be for all of us." Youichi calmly said. "Was that all?" Koko asked and everyone gave him an okay. He nod and dialed the front desk to order.

"Hey guys are you ready to pick a song?" Mikan smirked as she held the song book up high.

"Now we're talking." Koko said grinning as he took the song book away from Mikan's grasp.

* * *

"Whoa, Mikan-chan we didn't know you got a beautiful voice." Anna and Nonoko complimented her.

"I bet Natsume will fall in love with you more and more." Koko teased.

"Thanks Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan. Koko please shut up – thanks to you I remembered something horrible." Mikan sigh.

"Remembered something horrible? Mind sharing it with us?" Anna titled her head, but before Mikan could answer, someone interrupted them.

"Sorry to intrude, but I would like to remind you that High School students aren't allowed to stay here beyond 6pm." A masculine voice from outside interrupted their conversation.

"Oh my, time sure passed by so fast." Mikan sigh. Nonoko and Anna nodded agreeing on what Mikan stated. "We totally had a very great time. Since we all forgot what time it is already." Koko stated with a smile.

"Eh? We still haven't heard Mikan-chan's story about something horrible and she still didn't told us the reason why she revealed to us her dressing as a boy. I'm – no, not just me, we're quite curious about it you know." Anna said, with a sad look in her eyes.

Mikan was hesitating a bit, but she sighs and smiled, saying. "Here's the deal, contact you parents tell them that you have been invited by the Yukihira's."

"Wow, my mom will definitely faint hearing that." Koko chuckled.

"Oh and please send my regards to your mother, she's a very lovely person and not to mention she also have some great sense of fashion." Mikan winked, grinning. Koko raised an eyebrow, he knew that his mom was a fashion freak but what he didn't know is that his mom and his classmate were like BBF in fashion industry.

"I know right? Koko's mother is awesome. I also like her fashion sense." Anna agreed, giggling.

"And also please do send my regards to your mother Anna, she have a very amazing talent when it comes to choosing make-ups. Yours to Nonoko, she's a very splendid cook, no wonder you guys owned a 7 star restaurant throughout the world. The last but not the least, Yuu please tell your father that Ms. Yukihira was pleased by his unique designs and layout, and tell him I would like to see more of it because we are planning to built another building in Osaka and I would love to use his fantastic layouts and designs for the exterior and interior of the building. He is a very magnificent man." Mikan put up a very businesslike attitude, which made them speechless and astounded – she's very professional in handling business things.

"Whoa, you really are a business freak aren't you?" Youichi said with sarcasm.

"Shut up." Mikan said, but she was still wearing her smile.

"– but Mikan-chan are you sure about this?" Koko ask.

"Very." She ended the conversation with a simple word.

"Nee-sama, I forgot to tell you that I left the house key in the condo." Youichi interrupted.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I'll get the keys and you guys wait here. Youichi, I want you to contact Hotaru and tell her to meet us at the house." Mikan said.

Without any delay Youichi took out his phone and dialed Hotaru's number.

"Hotaru-nee, Nee-sama told me to call you and tell you that we will meet at the house later."

"_Why so sudden?"_

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one who planned it."

"_Ugh. Fine, I'll see you guys later." _With that their conversation ended.

"Shit! We forgot to tell her not to bring Ruka with her." Mikan face palm.

"Either way she's really gonna bring him. Anyway nee-sama what in the world is happening today? Why is Hotaru-nee and Ruka-nii here anyway?" Youichi stared at Mikan.

"That's for us to find out." Mikan sigh.

"Ne, Mikan-chan a while ago you said something about Condo? So you're not living in your own house?" Anna asked.

"You bet." Mikan smiled.

"Why?" Anna asked with a puzzled look.

"Let's talk about that later." Mikan said wearing her wig back.

"Why are you wearing that stupid wig again? You already showed them you're real identity." Youichi raised a brow.

"I'm gonna pay the bill and I don't want to attract too much attention." Mikan said as she went straight towards he counter to pay for everything they ordered. "God, please help my sister." Youichi mumbled it was loud enough for them to hear. Mikan came back after paying the bill, she smiled and said, "Shall we?" gesturing a hand to the door.

"Ah, Mikan-chan which direction are we talking?" Yuu asked.

"Like I said, you guys should wait here for about 15 minutes. I'll hurry and get the keys from the Condo and I'll rush back here as fast as I could. Youichi will stay with you." Mikan said, reassuring them with a smile.

"Be careful Mikan-chan!" Anna exclaimed,

Mikan smiled, "I'm always careful." Then she walked away.

* * *

"Whoa! Look at that damn hot red Ferrari! It really stands out even at night time." Koko exclaim pointing at the car.

"It sure does, I wonder what kind of person is driving that car." Anna wondered.

"Maybe it's a hot model." Nonoko giggled.

"I bet she's the type of person who hates to stand out in public by showing her face." Youichi said with a blank expression.

"How can you tell, Yo-chan?" Oh, it's it okay to call you that?" Anna asked.

"I don't mind. I can tell because that hot model we're talking about is my sister." Youichi smirked, even her little brother thinks his sister is hot, how much more the other wolves.

"You've gotta be kidding." Koko muttered.

"See for yourselves." Youichi gestured a hand for them to take a look towards the car, the window came rolling down as Mikan's head popped out, grinning. "Are you gonna hop in or not?" she said.

"Not wanting to stand out huh?" Youichi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh _puh-lease_, it's only the car that stands out not its driver." Mikan smirked.

"Uhm, Mikan-chan, do you have a drivers license?" Yuu ask, he was a safety first type of person.

"Oh, I sure do." Mikan said, reassuring him with her sweet smile.

"Never fails to surprise us." Koko chuckled.

"It's a bit cramp so bare with it. This will be a heck of a ride so fasten your seat belts!" Mikan exclaimed, looking at them through the rearview mirror, as soon as they put on their seat belts, Mikan step on the acceleration pedal making the engine roar and off it goes with full speed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review is very much appreciated! :3**


	6. The Bitter Experience

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So please don't sue me…

* * *

Chapter 6: **The Bitter Experience**

* * *

The long drive came to an end and Mikan was still enjoying every bits of minute recalling how her passengers shriek with terror, all of them hopped out. Mikan was the first one to arrive at the door and she smiling happily and then she exclaimed, "Welcome to our Home." – As she spread her arms at each side.

"Th – thank god, we arrive at this place alive." Koko said with relief, still trying to calm his frightened soul, which almost gave in midway through the crazy ride.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you guys that my sister is a crazy driver, she drives like a mad _wo_man on the loose." Youichi calmly said. After all, he's already used to his sister's way of driving. Every one of them turned to him and threw him some death glare.

"You should have said that earlier!" Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu yelled. Youichi was taken a back with their actions, since they were the very first people to yell directly at him, since other people didn't have the guts to do that all because they want to earn his trust that to the extent that they are very willing act like his dog, which Youichi finds it quite annoying and shameless. _"These people are not bad." _He thought, as he looked at them with gentleness.

"I thought we would die in a car accident back there and that really scared the shit out of me." Koko shiver by his own deadly thoughts.

"Well, at least we arrive safe and complete." Mikan laughed, Youichi only kept silent when he notice that Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu were glaring at her.

"Anyway, this might be a bit late but – _Whoa!_ Mikan-chan is this your house? No, it's more like a mansion." Anna corrected.

"It's a house not a mansion. I'm opening the door, hurry up and get you lazy ass right here." Mikan stated, as she inserted a key card and entered the code number.

"Yeah right, oh and please don't tell me that your castle would just be a mansion to you?" Koko said with sarcasm. Mikan turned to look at him and gave him a _'Don't even start'_ stare.

From a distance they could hear a car's shrieking wheel coming closer to where they were standing, Youichi was the first one to recognize the incoming car. "Nee-sama, Hotaru-nee is here and seems like she really did bring him with her." Youichi said, pointing towards the gate were you could see a black Mercedes coming.

"By any chance, the Hotaru-nee you spoke of is the new student earlier?" Nonoko asks.

"Yup, she's the one." Mikan smiled, the car parked beside the Ferrari. Soon after someone hopped out and revealed a raven girl with a poker face and a blonde boy carrying a bunny, he seems to love his pet very much that he would take it with him wherever he goes.

As Mikan watched them hopped out, she cursed under her breath, "Shit, why is it that she always brings him where ever she goes? Is he her pet or what." she frowned.

"I don't know. How about asking her?" Youichi chuckled.

"Ne, Mikan-chan what's your connection with them?" Anna asks, quite interested.

"Oh, Ruka is my cousin and Hotaru is my best friend and she's Natsume's cousin." Mikan explained.

"Hey there Mi-chan long time no see." Ruka smiled, still petting with his pet bunny.

"Yeah, yeah, long time no see bunny boy." Mikan smirked.

"Funny, very funny." Ruka only rolled his eye, ignoring her comment. "Why didn't you contact Natsume? You guys made a promise right?" Ruka questioned. Mikan arch an eyebrow, it was as if he was talking some nonsense or something in between that point.

"We didn't and if we did have a promise I'm quite sure it's a long forgotten promise since many things happen this past seven years." Mikan sighs. Yes, seven years is a really very long time and it's enough to make a huge gap between people who have been separated.

"I wonder how Natsume would react if he hears that." Ruka teased.

"Oh, shut up and get inside, before I change my mind and send you back to San Francisco." Mikan rolled her eyes, she was the first one to enter the house, Youichi and the rest followed, and then she frowned "Where was the switch located again?"

"Oh, look she just changed the topic. I guess she loves Natsume so much that it hurts just too even hear his name." Ruka went on with the teasing and Mikan at the moment was already glaring at him.

"I dare you to say that again." Mikan gave him another death glare.

"Geez, I was only joking not need to take it seriously." Ruka panicked, taking two steps backward, and then he heard snickers and giggles from behind.

"Okay, guys this is the living room." Mikan said as she guided them, "– Please make yourselves comfortable while I'll go and check upstairs if the room are properly fix and ready to be used." Everyone just gave her a nod as a reply.

"I didn't know that she's this scary when she's mad." Koko sweat-drop, and everyone agreed with Koko's opinion, after all, no one is hypocrite enough to deny it, and if Mikan had heard what Koko said he would be in deep shit.

"Well, you still haven't seen the rest of it yet." Youichi muttered, while Ruka and Hotaru just gave a quick nod.

Anna raised a curious eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Youichi gave an empty stare, "Nah, I think it's better for you not to know." he was trying to joked about that certain subject since hell would break lose if they knew this type of matter, Youichi was a hundred percent sure enough that they would definitely be curious about it and they'll try to dig there on grave if he would tell them.

"So," a voice jumped in, "shall we order something to eat?" Mikan just got back, and it seems like the room upstairs are fine and ready to be used.

"What do you want to order?" Ruka was the first one to ask, and for a moment they saw Mikan's eyes glint, "Great, order up everybody, its Ruka's treat!" Mikan exclaimed, grinning.

"What the hell? No, I won't." Ruka bluntly refused.

"Yes, you are going to treat us." Mikan gave him a death glare, he just sigh and gave up, "Fine." He said.

"_There it is! The great devil appeared."_ That's what everyone in the room though, giving each other with uneasy chuckles and giggles.

"I want lasagna." Youichi smirked at Ruka, oh how he wanted to wipe the annoying smirk off his face.

"Hmm, I would like a backed Maccheroni." Koko blurted, grinning.

"I'll have lasagna." Yuu mumbled,

"Then I'll have Spaghetti with meat balls." Hotaru said with plain expression,

"Spaghetti Carbonara would be lovely." Anna and Nonoko said in unison,

"Oh, that's great! Italian cuisine, well then I'll have Spaghetti alla puttanesca and 4 boxes of a family size Pizza Margherita!" Mikan beam a big sweet smile, making everyone dumbstruck and speechless, well excluding the one who's going to pay for all of it.

"What are you talking about? Four boxes are you insane? And not to mention a family size too? Did you just lose a screw?" Ruka snapped,

"Oh my, how rude, since we're having a sleep-over it's only natural to order extra food. Italian Restaurant is not open for 24 hours you know." Mikan made a great escape from Ruka question and answer portion.

"Nee-chan's right." Youichi gave a second motion.

Ruka couldn't help but roll his eyes, and mouthed a 'fine', _"Damn these devils." _He thought.

"Those two are indeed siblings." Koko whispered. Yuu, Anna and Nonoko couldn't help but laugh it off. Mikan and Youichi somehow notice and they somehow knew what they were laughing about they just gave them a smirk.

Ruka faced Mikan, "The orders will be delivered by 7:30."

"What? I can't wait that long!" Mikan whined,

Ruka sigh as he rubbed his temple, "It's because you ordered four boxes of pizza." He reminded.

"I know." Mikan plainly replied, oh how he really wants to strangle her, "– everyone, shall I show you the way towards the guestroom? After all we still have 30 minutes before the food arrives." Mikan suggested. Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu gave her quick nod and they were very delighted, fidgety and quite pleased.

Mikan smiled, "Then let's go to the second floor." Mikan guided, as they trailed off behind her.

**-20 minutes later-**

Mikan and the rest were busy chit-chatting, it something about how she managed to make a fool out of Jinno-sensei, unexpectedly the doorbell rang. Mikan stood up, volunteering to get their orders as Ruka hand her the money. The moment she got the money she ran downstairs excitedly, finally her growling stomach would finally shut up.

The bell rang again and again. Somehow it was as if the person standing outside was getting impatient very seconds that pass. "Geez, what's the rush, it didn't know that delivery boy's in Japan are impatient." – and again for the last time it rang, nearing towards the door Mikan got irritated, opening the door, looking pissed she was ready to scold the boy for ringing the doorbell nonstop, but to her surprise, a shriek came out from her mouth.

Meanwhile at the second floor they went silent, but the first one to speak was Youichi, "What the?" without any second thought Youichi stood up and ran downstairs, and without any more questions they followed Youichi downstairs.

"Nee-sama!" Youichi shouted, a soon as he got a full view of the front door, his feet were glued on the floor, dumbstruck to utter a word.

When Ruka saw who it was, he was rather calm as he approached them, "Oh, no wonder she shriek like that it was like she was going to be killed." Ruka chuckled, pointing his fingers towards Mikan. He continued to speak, asking how he's been doing for the past years.

"I'm fine, I guess? But what's with her? It was as if see saw a ghost." The person standing outside asks, pointing his fingers at Mikan who was to shock to function.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and stated, "Why don't you ask her? After all she's already standing in front of you."

"Do you expect her to answer, when she's in that stupid shock state of hers?" Well, he does have a point.

"She'll come back," Hotaru paused as she looked at her watch "in 3."

"2" Ruka mumbled,

"1" Youichi continued, the three of them covered their ears, as they knew how Mikan would react. She finally came to her senses, and snapped, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mikan yelled,

"Tch, for once could you stop yelling? Idiot." He said.

"Are you a stalker or something?" Mikan glared at him, since she wasn't ready to face him.

"Something? Look, I was curious okay? When I passed by the light were on and there are too many cars parked outside." He reasoned out.

"Funny, too many cars parked outside? For Christ's sake Natsume there are only two!" She blurted, and shook her head.

"It's more than one." Natsume smirked,

"Urg! Whatever!" Mikan gave up, she was tired of arguing.

"Hey, it's been awhile? How you've been?" Youichi smiled as he approached him and bump both their fist.

"Yo, nothing change, after all I still have the same old boring life since the past seventeen years." He bluntly stated and gave him a high-five, as he looked around he saw a bunch of people standing behind them. He raised an eyebrow, "Hn, aren't these guys from my class? What are they doing here?" He turned to Mikan, after all this was her house to begin with.

Mikan let out a nervous laugh, shifting her eyes downward avoiding I contact with him. "Anyway, Natsume wanna stay over tonight?"

"_What a nice way to escape the question."_ They thought, giving Mikan a vacant stare.

"Oi, don't dodge the question." Natsume demanded for an answer, he wasn't stupid enough to fall for that trap. "Tell me, why are these guys here, care to explain this situation?" He wasn't going to stop, not until she'll tell him the reason.

Nonoko and Anna gave a cheering sign from behind, "Mikan-chan you can do it! Good luck!" they said trying to lessen the tension between Mikan and Natsume.

"Never mind." Hearing that made Mikan sigh with relief, "Anyway, which school are you planning to enter? Is it still Tokyo University or in our school?" it was only out of curiosity that he asks her.

"Oh, about that she's already enrolled in the school and she's in Class 2-B which makes all of you classmates." Youichi said with carefree expression, while Mikan was giving him a death glare. He blinked few times – and asked. "What? Did I say something wrong?" puzzled.

"Yup, you just said a very huge one." Hotaru said,

Koko chuckled, "Mikan, you're done for." He joked, clapping his hand as if he was praying in a temple.

"Um, Hello. Excuse me to interrupt but here's your order." A man dressed in uniform and holding a huge box of pizza on the left and another bag on the right interrupted them.

Mikan blinked, a smile flashed, "Oh, thank you very much. Here's the payment and you can hand it down to him." She said as she pointed at Natsume, with this she made a quick escape.

"Oi, why me." Natsume glared daggers at her.

"Because I told you so, you want me to explain everything to you right? Explanations are after dinner. So, shut up and follow my orders." Mikan bluntly stated with cold eyes. Natsume was taken aback by her sudden attitude change.

"_She's the boss." _Koko thought, laughing nervously.

"Why are they here?" Natsume questioned while putting down their food on the table.

"Didn't I tell you after dinner?" Mikan made a brief answered, making Natsume feel a little irritated, but he still manage to keep quite.

"_Mikan, you are truly amazing. I salute!" _they thought as what they have witness.

**-After Dinner-**

Mikan scrutinized if everyone was already done eating, so that she could also proceed to her explaining session she's going to have with them, "This is going to be a long night." She said under her breath, she stood up making everyone notice and then she her gaze was focused on Natsume and softly spoke a question that made him throw a confuse look back at her, "Let's talk about "What If's" – okay? What if, you'll find out that someone like me is trying to pass myself off as a guy?"

"Your point is?" he threw a puzzled look.

Mikan rolled her eyes and arch an eyebrow. "Just answer my question idiot." He frowned, knowing that she was trying to sidetrack him again by asking ridiculous questions – but he didn't know that he question was already the beginning of their questions that they have ask her, this was her way of opening the long awaited topic that they wear waiting for. The rest of the guys who were there already knew that she started her story the moment she stood up.

"Oi, if you're going to sidetrack me again with another ridiculous quiz then –"

"Then – Don't tell me you'll throw me in Tokyo Bay?" She cut him off before he could finish talking, "Please don't make me repeat myself, just answer the damn question." He was caught off guard he didn't thought that she would curse. Everyone who witnessed this was on the edge of their seats, not sure what's going to happen next.

"Tsk, what kind of girl in her right mind would try and impersonate a guy. That's obviously rubbish." Natsume bluntly stated on what he had in his mind, Mikan was utterly defeated by his words – smiling as she left the room, but she of course left a message before she the door closed behind her. "I'll be right back – I have to fetch someone."

Youichi gave the first reaction, "Ha, ha. Let this game begins." Hotaru and Ruka knew what Youichi was trying to say, Anna and Nonoko also got the hint behind Mikan's smile, Koko and Yuu knew who that someone she was going to fetch. Natsume being the last clueless person – he knew nothing at all.

A smirked formed on Koko's face and it was certainly up to no good, "Who's she fetching?" he joked about it, knowing that Natsume would take the bait.

Ruka who was sharp enough to get on what Koko intends to do, couldn't help but played along, he let out a soft chuckled, "Oh, she told me that there's going to be a new guy that would be joining us sorry I forgot to mention that one." Natsume twitch after hearing their conversation.

Koko and Ruka's effort paid off, the smirk was wiped off from their face and it was replaced with a sinister smile.

"Oh, she did mention about bringing her boyfriend here, I didn't know that she was talking about bringing him now." Youichi added he was using such serious voice that even you could also fall for it and believe the lies that he just spat out. Sadly, the person who was intelligent enough to notice it wasn't able to tell that it was just a lie because his emotions were starting to betray his cool and compose features.

They heard the door click as it slowly opens, everyone was too focused on Natsume's reaction they didn't looked at who was going to enter – let it be Mikan or let it be Makoto, as long as Natsume would make a splendid expression they could happily die and pass on with no regrets – Yes, they got what they have wished for, Natsume's expression sudden became dark, glaring daggers at the person who stood before them.

"Oh, I was right, she did bring him here. Makoto-nii it's been awhile." Youichi threw a 'play along' smile at him and Makoto gave him a quick nod for Natsume not to notice and before Makoto could say a word, Natsume already bombard him with questions like, _"Why are you here? Where is she?"_ Makoto showed a friendly smile, but behind that smile he was laughing hysterically.

"Good evening Makoto-kun." Anna and Nonoko giggled, they were the one who started the game of let's pretend.

Ruka grinned, "Oh, you're the boy from our class right?"

Makoto smiled and said, "Oh, I am and you're Mikan's cousin right?" – And that was the start of _w-o-r-d_ war. He saw Natsume glared at him and he knew why. Makoto just smile, ignoring his glare.

"Oi, calling her without honorifics, aren't you ashamed of yourself? Know your place bastard. She's not low enough for you to call her by her name. " Natsume hissed, because he was definitely not please about him calling Mikan as if they were that close – he was just being jealous that's why he gave such attitude.

"Eh? Isn't it fine? Calling Nee-sama by her name that is, he is after all her _boyfriend_." Youichi seriously remark making everyone to look away just to hide their laughing face away from Natsume's sight and Natsume on the other hand was to shock to react but he manage to hide it, and frowned.

"What's the meaning of this? Him being Mikan's boyfriend, that's ridiculous. If you guys are trying to be funny then you fail – BIG TIME." Natsume spat.

"Oh, no we are absolutely not joking, this is the whole truth." Youichi spoke trying his best to be calm, with he was dying to laugh so hard.

"Oi, Makoto! When did this happen? What kind of drugs did you gave her to make her fall for you?" Natsume somehow snapped.

"Huh? I didn't have her anything." Makoto was trying to act as if he was panicking.

"Where the hell is Mikan anyway? Tell me what store she went and I'll drag her back here to clarify all this rubbish." Natsume snarled and he couldn't keep his composure in check anymore.

"That's the more reason I won't tell you where she is right now." Makoto bluntly stated.

"Natsume, did your switch flipped?" Hotaru smirked.

"Does Natsume love Mikan so much that he would totally lose his cool?" Koko chuckled.

"Natsume, I know you love my sister that much but please forgive her, she's just a maiden in love with another guy." Youichi flashed a sinister smile.

"Shut up all of you. Mark my words Makoto, I'll definitely snatch her back, she was mine to begin with." Natsume spat with such a serious face, he wasn't joking either.

"Considered marked." Makoto smirked.

"Wow, that was one awkward confession you made their buddy. What would you do if Mikan heard that? I'm quite sure that she's the type of person to laugh in front of your face whenever some confesses to her." Ruka couldn't help but praise him and at the other hand he was also trying to tick someone off.

"Heh, I also saw that scene it was a very humiliating experience for the poor guy. I mean seriously there you are being so sincere confessing your feelings for her and she suddenly laugh in front of your face and bluntly dumped you. How funny can that get? Mikan was a one of a kind." Youichi snickered, remembering on what had happen in the past.

"What? I seriously did that? Oh god, I didn't know!" Makoto sudden gasped, he was laughing by the time he heard what Youichi said.

"What? You mean, you didn't notice?" Youichi arched an eyebrow with disbelief covered all over his face.

"What is this guy talking about?" Natsume narrowed his eyes on Makoto, asking Hotaru and Ruka.

But it wasn't Hotaru nor Ruka answered his question, it was answered by someone who had a very familiar voice. "Sorry, but I didn't gave myself a drug. I was only trying to make fun of you." Mikan chuckled and took off her wig, leaving Natsume awestruck.

"Damn you." Natsume hissed. He was blushing hard since he was remembering everything he said to her from the very beginning up until now.

"Alright, that's enough with the confession and teasing thing. Now let's get down to business and get this over with. What I wanted to ask is 1. Mikan why are you impersonating a guy? 2. Why were you and Youichi staying at the Condo? 3. Why are these guys from our class here? Now start answering." Hotaru commanded and she won't take a "No" for an answer since that's what she was here for in the first place.

"Okay, let me answer the 3rd question first – they are here because, I showed them who I really am and I also want them to know the whole reason on why I dressed up as a guy, I don't want to deceive them any longer since they were the first person to accept my false identity openly. You ask why Youichi and I are staying at the Condo. It's because we hate living in this huge house all by ourselves and lastly, this is the reason why we gathered here today, that is to tell you the whole story behind this cross-dressing thing but warn you, this won't be fun." Mikan paused for a moment and took a deep breath, and spoke again. "This whole thing started three months ago back in San Francisco, something dreadful happened to me and if a teacher didn't passed by and if I didn't have some commonsense, I don't know what might have happen back then."

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_Miss Yukihira, I would like to talk to you about the plans for the upcoming party after school." The Vice President of the student council said. _

"_Oh, yes. I'll make sure to leave my schedule after school vacant." Mikan smiled, assuring him. _

"_Okay then, we're going to hold a meeting together with the rest of the student council officers at the conference room, is that okay to you?" He asks._

"_Oh, the conference room would do. Well then, I'll be counting on you to deliver the message to the rest. Thanks Rick." Mikan said, relief that her work load had lessen._

"_No problem, see you later then President." Rick gave her a smile. _

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

''At that time I was very thankful to him since he was always the one to save me while I'm busy with the paper works. Being the President of the Student Council was no joke, you have to do everything without delays and without complains it was a really tough job. So after school I went to the conference room where our meeting would be held and I thought everyone was already waiting for me but when I arrived, no one was there the room was still dark so I went inside and turned the lights on and waited for the rest to arrive because I thought that since there was an upcoming party everyone would also be busy with their clubs or maybe they were having a club meeting that's why they were late, then I heard the door creaked open and when I take a look Rick was there." Mikan said as her voice suddenly became a hiss as if she was pissed or something.

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_Oh, there you are, so where is everyone?" Mikan asks, _

"_President, it's about that – everyone said that they couldn't come." Rick replied, a bit apologetic. _

"_Why is that?" Mikan arched an eyebrow since it was impossible not a single one of them could come._

"_Some of them where having a club practice which would end up later than six and some of them was called by their dad's to attend some important meetings." He explained. _

"_Oh, I guess this meeting will be postponed by next Friday, you should have told me earlier since I also have a meeting to attend to good thing mom had a spare time and decided to attend on my behalf. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at the student council's office." Mikan said, she was ready to leave but Rick suddenly stopped her by grabbing her wrist. _

"_Wha? What are you doing? Let me go!" Mikan demanded, trying to break free from his grasp._

"_Forget about your company once in a while your mom is there to back you up so chill, and try something new instead of doing all those paper works." He said, a sinister smile flashed across on his face._

"_You're giving me the creeps. Now let me go." Mikan said trying to be as calm as she could._

"_Such a waste, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be wasting your time doing all the paper works." Rick whispered and pinned her on the wall._

"_I see, so all what you want to say? If so then release me already." Mikan glared._

"_You really are something. Let me show you some pleasure." Rick smirked and was looking at Mikan with malicious eyes. _

"_Hey, I told you to let go right?" Mikan said and shoots up a glare. _

"_Shouldn't you be panicking by now?" Rick arched an eyebrow, smirking and he was already reaching towards her skirt._

"_Ahh!" Mikan moaned, "Is that what you want me to do? Moaning with pleasure? Sorry buddy I would never let such disgusting moan escape my lips." Mikan gave him an uninterested stare. _

"_Seriously, how could you be so calm at a moment like this? Unbelievable, but that makes everything much more exciting." Rick smile with pleasure, giving Mikan a kiss on the neck. _

"_Argh! I said let go you stupid bastard!" Mikan reached the limit, kicking Rick at the stomach, he freed Mikan as he hold onto his stomach, then Mikan took that change to run away but she failed. _

"_You bitch!" Rick yelled, grabbing Mikan's legs causing her to fall down, she was struggling to escape his grip but it was a very useless since he got a very firm grip on her._

"_It's no use to struggle like that and you'll pay for what you did just now." Rick smiled maliciously, pinning Mikan down on the hard and cold floor, his grip was too tight making Mikan unable to break free. Rick was already above her starting to unbutton her uniform._

"_Let me go you perverted bastard!" Mikan shouted as loud as she could, hoping that someone could hear her, and luckily a teacher was passing trough heard the ruckus._

"_What with all this ruckus!" The teacher didn't hesitate to barge in, opening the door wide and then he saw a poor girl lying on the floor with her uniform unbuttoned and a boy who was above her, gripping her hands so tight that it even left a mark._

"_Shit." Rick hissed. _

"_Teacher! Rick is trying to rape me!" Mikan faked a sobs._

"_Rick Williams! What on earth is wrong with your mind? Come with me to the Principal's Office I'll have to call your parents and have a good talk with them. You too Ms. Yukihira, you should also call your parents." The teacher stated. _

"_That should teach you a lesson." Mikan whispered, and she spoke again. "Oh and a little advice, it was probably better if you didn't mess with me because messing with me is like messing with the demon itself. Good thing the teacher came or else you would have been dead by now." Mikan left out a playful smirk that even devils would shudder. _

_Rick was left speechless after hearing those words that came out from her mouth, she wasn't as innocent as he thinks she is. _

_**-End of Flash Black- **_

"– and so after that Rick was expelled and I've got my revenge there corporation got bankrupt and we live happily ever after. So here's the answer to the "Why are you cross-dressing" question number one I was almost rape by a sicko, two I don't want to have anymore sicko stalking me and three to avoid such bitter experience to surface again." Mikan beamed a sweet smile like nothing had happen.

"I seriously didn't see that one coming." Koko said with disbelief.

"Mikan, you're really brave." Anna said amused.

"If I was in your shoe back there I would have panic and cried from the very beginning." Nonoko spoke utterly mesmerized by her story.

"Tsk." Natsume clicked his tongue with annoyance.

"Well, the good thing is she's fine nothing happened to her, and the sad thing is the poor guy got a taste of sister's wrath such a pitiful guy." Youichi dryly said.

"Of course no one could escape the wrath of Mikan Yukihira." Ruka chuckled.

"Now, everything all makes sense." Yuu spoke.

"But, Mikan when will you stop cross-dressing?" Ruka asks.

"Good question, maybe I'll stop doing this when my parents comes back?" Mikan muttered still unsure of it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review is very much appreciated! :3**


	7. The Forbidden Fruit of Love

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.

* * *

Chapter 7: **The Forbidden Fruit of Love**

* * *

The dawn was breaking, sun rays began to invade inside the house coming in through the window, four people slept on the carpeted floor while the other four was sleeping soundly on the warm cozy bed. The rays of sunlight flash across the room causing to wake someone up.

"Damn, I'm still sleepy." One grunted half awake, she stood up and left the room, she went to the kitchen to get something to drink, soon after someone followed.

"Morning Mikan, aren't you up a little bit early?" The voice was heard from behind, a pink haired briskly walk towards the kitchen counter.

She turn to look who it was, she smile. "Oh, Morning Anna"

"Everyone still in their slumber, do you have some bacon and egg in the fridge?" Anna asks, fidgety.

Mikan chuckled; she knew why Anna was being like that. "Yes, we have. How about we cook something and surprise those who're still in their slumber." She knew that Anna also loves to cook – well based on her research by the way.

"I like that idea." Anna winked, grabbing the pan and ladle while Mikan took the bacon and a dozen of eggs out from the fridge.

The smell of eggs and bacons were all around the kitchen and the aroma of the brewed coffee blend with creating such pleasant aroma in the kitchen, you could hear laughs and giggles in there, the atmosphere in the kitchen was giving off a lovely feeling.

"You girls are noisy first thing in the morning." Someone interrupted their session.

"Oh, Good Morning to you too Youichi." Mikan chuckled.

Youichi gasped, seeing his sister holding a ladle. "Whoa! What a rare sight I'm seeing right now. Nee-sama is cooking! How lame!" he laughed.

Mikan blushed, "How rude, what's so lame about me cooking some breakfast." She mumbled. "– anyway, Youichi could you wake those trolls up? Tell them breakfast is ready." Youichi nodded and did what he was told.

"Who do you think you're calling a troll for?" Nonoko and Hotaru said in unison entering the kitchen.

"Oh, I was referring to the boys." Mikan chuckled, playfully waving the ladle.

Hotaru raised a brow before she sat. "You're cooking?" she asks, amused.

Mikan was being all fidgety, beaming a smile. "Yup."

Hotaru sighs, "Youichi! Don't forget to bring some stomach pain medicine!" she exclaimed. Mikan could her chuckles and giggles and Youichi was the one who laughed the loudest.

Mikan blushed hard. "Youichi I'm gonna kill you!" she blurted embarrassed.

Everyone was already gathered in the dining room, Koko was still yawing and Natsume was being grumpy because of the he haven't slept enough, Ruka was leaning on the table too sleepy to straighten up and Yuu was still half awake. The dining room was filled with life; it was pleasant feeling since not every day that this would happen. After Mikan and Anna place the food on the table everyone was awestruck to see such well made breakfast – suspiciously very well made. After their meal everyone went back up stairs and groomed themselves getting ready for school.

"Guys, shall we go now? We're almost late for school." Ruka stated, impatient.

"Geez cut us some slack will you? No one died from being late." Mikan blurted with a smirk.

Ruka rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Die you sarcastic witch."

Mikan jolted, awestruck hearing Ruka spoke dirty. "Hee. You sure have guts to defy me don't you Nogi-kun." A sinister smile flashed across her face.

Youichi who noticed this lightly patted Ruka on his shoulder, "Good Luck bro." he chuckle, leaving Ruka confused.

"Hey girls, I have something interesting to show you come into my room for a bit." The curious girls followed Mikan to her room. Moments later the boys heard the girls burst into squeal, chuckled and giggle but the most amusing part was them – as soon as the boys heard them burst into laughter and giggles they rush towards Mikan's room quite curious why they were laughing so loud.

When they arrive they witness a very indescribable sight, Mikan was on the floor rolling clutching her stomach, tears came flowing out due to excessive laughter, Anna and Nonoko was sitting on the bed stomping their feet on the carpeted floor like crazy, Hotaru was kneeling beside Mikan – at first glance you think she was quivering in fear but if you look closely you could see her holding her laugher.

Something was playing on the television screen – a musical play that took place in school. It revealed a blonde dressed like snow white singing her heart out together with the animal mascots beside her. Ruka's face paled, he didn't know that Mikan took a copy and brought it with her here in Japan. Yuu and Koko stated at Ruka with amused expression plastered on their faces, Natsume simply flash a smirk.

"I didn't know you have that type of hobby." Koko laughed.

"They have it tough on you huh?" Natsume smirked, patting Ruka lightly on the shoulder and Ruka stay silent embarrassed to death.

"Nee-sama if this keeps on we're seriously gonna be late." Youichi interrupted their moments.

Mikan pouted and sighed, "Fine already." She said throwing up both of her hands signaling that she gave up, and then she turned off the television. They all went downstairs. Locking the door and shutting it close behind them; the girls still couldn't stop giggling, Ruka was still blushing hard cursing and swearing silently.

"Hotaru-chan can you give us a lift?" Anna and Nonoko said unison seems a little bit fidgety.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "I don't mind but why not with Mikan?" she paused; clearly she knew the reason why they don't want to go with Mikan. She mouthed, "Oh."

"Aw, too bad I couldn't drive." Mikan pouted, disappointment was plastered all over her face.

"Phew, good thing you won't be able to drive." Koko said with relief all over his face.

"Hey, what's that all about? I'm a pro when it comes into driving." Mikan blurted with pride as she grins.

"Pro my ass, you drive like a devil that is on the loose, and you call the pro? I'm starting to doubt if you really did took a proper driving test or maybe you just threatened your driving teacher to let you pass." Koko muttered, mocking her.

"Oh? How did you find out about that?" Mikan innocently chuckled.

Koko's jaw dropped, "Seriously?!" he blurted. Mikan gave him a peace sign and nodded proudly. He sighed, face palm. "No wonder, you were like a retarded driving."

"Oi, that's quite rude you know." Mikan frowned,

"Well I was just telling the truth, right guys?" Koko glace over his shoulder seeking for an approval, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu nodded having a dreadful expression on their faces that was saying they had the worst ride for the first time of their life.

"But, I was having fun and it's been quite a while since I drag race." Mikan mumbled.

"Why the hell would you drag race in the busy street of Tokyo! You are seriously out of you mind." Ruka exclaimed, scratching his head with annoyance.

"I'll ride with you." Mikan flashed a smile towards Ruka.

"We won't fit go with Natsume and no buts." Hotaru interrupted.

Mikan frowned; she didn't like Hotaru's tone not even a bit. "Who are you my mother?" she hissed making Hotaru annoyed.

"Mikan just ride with him okay?" Hotaru snapped.

Her face fell, depressing aura was zoning out. "This would be one awkward ride." She mumbles.

"Even if we force her to go with Natsume we still won't fit." Ruka butted.

"Oh, then how about I'll drive too? After all I do own a license." Youichi suggested.

"It's not like we have a choice right?" Ruka said, agreeing.

"Well then, Nee-sama I'll borrow your car for today." Youichi said with a smirk.

Mikan rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but agree. "Fine." She glared at Youichi, " – but if you make just a single scratch on her I'll definitely put on a scar on that pretty face of yours got that?" she threatened.

Youichi sweat drop, "Consider marked." He nervously chuckled. "Well then, Koko and Yuu will be riding with me." Koko and Yuu nodded in agreement, happily hoping inside the car but before they closed the door Mikan gave a short message.

"Take care, boys." Mikan flashed a sinister smile.

Koko and Yuu just smile and said thanks, they didn't know what Mikan told them was a kind of a warning. Mikan looked at Youichi as he also looked at her exchanging winks and chuckled. To those who don't know will think that they are some kind of retards on the loose, and as for those who knows – well let's just say that we'll leave it to your imagination.

"Those two are in trouble." Ruka chuckled, starting his car's engine.

"You bet they are." Hotaru stated, observing Youichi's facial expression; he was flashing a weird joyous smile on his face and it was a sign that he is actually up to no good.

"Mikan are you coming or what?" Natsume called out, he was already good to go.

"I'm coming." She said hoping in, shutting the door tight. "I wonder if they have a tough stomach." She muttered.

Natsume raised a brow, confused by what she meant. "You sure are saying weird things." He stated. "Stop worrying they'll be fine."

"I wonder about that." Mikan giggled. "Now, step on it." She commanded.

"Seriously calm down." Natsume sighed, annoyed by her loudness.

* * *

Few meters away from school they have already attract too much attention from the students, three luxurious looking cars were coming towards the school gate – there were a lot of curious student who stood there to watch their grand entry at the gate. The crowds kept gathering just to watch, you can already hear the words of the student or rather they are already very excited to see the person who's driving such show off cars.

"_Those cars sure look luxurious." _

"_Are they racing?"_

"_Look at that Red Ferrari."_

"_What a monstrous speed, are those people not afraid to die?"_

"_The black Mercedes will lose this match, the Volvo and the Ferrari isn't giving up."_

"_Who do you think will win this one?"_

"_I'll bet on the Ferrari, the person driving that one is one crazy bastard." _

"For Pete's sake Natsume step on it!" Mikan yelled, frustrated.

"Oi, we are going to school not to the finish line." Natsume hissed.

"School and finish line can be considered the same! Step on it dammit!" she blurted with irritation clearly plastered on her expression.

"In what sense?" Natsume said irritated at her being all pushy.

"Argh, why are you so – Ugh! Whatever, have it you way then." She frowned, since it was useless to order Natsume around after all he wasn't the type to take one. The first one to enter the school was Youichi, followed by Natsume and lastly by Ruka.

When they were already in the parking lot Mikan hopped out, walked towards were Youichi is – she flashed a smile opening the door. "Well what can you say about the ride with him?"

Koko looked at her with a frown, "You guys are devils."

"I did tell you to take care, didn't I?" Mikan chuckled.

"Whoa you guys look horrible." Anna and Nonoko giggled, who was standing behind Mikan.

"Tell me about it." Koko bitterly said.

"Remind me not to ride with them again." Yuu said, who was weak on his knees squatted on the ground.

"It was the same exact feeling back when Mikan was the one who's driving." Koko muttered.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down Koko, because doing such you'll definitely get a heart attack at such early age." Mikan laughed.

"Gee, thanks for such helpful advice Mikan-sama." Koko sarcastically blurted.

* * *

"Hmm? Why are there too many vacant seats?" That was the first thing Narumi notice, entering the classroom. "It's quite rare for Tobita-kun to be absent and the rest too, did something happened?" Narumi said worried – suddenly the door swung wide open revealing the owners of the vacant seats, the class was caught off guard they didn't expect to see them all together especially Makoto who was with them.

"Narumi-sensei we're sorry for being late." Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Makoto said in unison as the rest didn't care to apologize they just went back to their seats.

"Hey, geek. Care to explain why you were with Natsume?" Sumire barked, standing up from her seat, clenching her fist.

Makoto looked at her with puzzled expression, then it hit him – she had a thing for Natsume. "Hmm? I wonder why?" she flashed a sly smile, observing how Sumire will react.

"What the hell are you smiling for?" Sumire fumed, irritated.

"What you ask? Well it's kind of hard to tell you but quite easy to show you." Makoto chuckled, he walked over to his chair and settled down beside Natsume, Sumire and the rest of his classmates were glued on him observing and anticipating the next move he will do.

Natsume's attention were also on him, then something was telling him that Makoto was up to something funny, he backed a little thinking it was a good idea if he did so – a futile move. Every eyes were glued on them, everyone were frozen on their seats, speechless. It was like an unbelievable show, a sick joke or maybe just a prank but they thought again, Natsume wasn't the type to play such sick prank.

Kissing.

That's not really a very good and pleasing prank for two boys to show, no everyone was thinking the same thing – Boys Love as well a gross – well not everyone though expect for those who knew Makoto's real identity. It was too passionate to be considered as a prank – sweet but gross.

"So, there you have with Sumire-chan this is what is happening behind the scene." Makoto chuckled, flashing a sinister smile.

Natsume was left speechless and awestruck, to think that she would make such bold move in front of everyone in the class it was the as telling them to back off, his mine.

"Kyaaa!" Anna and Nonoko squealed with delight.

"What a bold thing to do Makoto." Koko laughed.

"Show off." Ruka mumbled.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Natsume snarled, having mix emotion he didn't know how to react.

"You – how dare you stole Natsume's first kiss!" Sumire jolted out from where she was standing, ran towards Makoto grabbing his collar forcing him to collapse in his seat.

Makoto smirked, enjoying Sumire's reaction to every little thing. "Actually, that wasn't his first kiss we have already done it before – kiss I mean."

Sumire paled, "Why you – I won't forgive you for this." She hissed.

"Oh, then do you want to kiss me so that you could have an indirect kiss with Natsume?" Sumire's jaw dropped, blushing red as a tomato, a smirk flash on his face and thought of an idea. Gently grabbing Sumire's head until their forehead bump with each other, and then planting a sweet kiss on her lips it was enough to make her faint, landing on him. Everyone was once again speechless, he did not only kiss Natsume but he also kissed Sumire.

But for Makoto such kiss doesn't really matter, when she was in the foreign country kissing was only natural. Too bad Makoto your kisses were given a different meaning.

"How shameless can you get?" Natsume raised a brow looking at Makoto who was somehow pleased at Sumire who was resting on his shoulder. Makoto didn't really hate Sumire, she was a funny girl blunt but honest, boastful but gentle that was how she would describe Sumire.

"Well I could help it, she was being adorable." Makoto chuckled, Natsume shuddered.

"Ehem." Someone faked a cough, interrupting the confused students. "Did you guys forget that Home Room isn't finish yet?" Narumi said, soon after he have the students attention he made an announcement, "Two days from now we are having a trip to the beach that will be three days and two nights you can bring anything you want to bring, you can wear anything you desire to wear and then assembly time will be at six o'clock in the morning so don't be late and before I'll take my leave there have been an urgent notice that two days from now we don't have any classes and this afternoon the teachers will be having a meeting so there is no classes. So see you two days from now, oh and Jinno-sensei told me that he'll be here. Bye." Narumi bid his farewell and stride out to the exit.

"This will be exciting." Koko said, flashing a smile, walking towards Makoto's chair.

"Makoto, will you care to wear a bikini in our trip?" Ruka teased.

"Sure, I'll wear one." He nodded innocently.

"Seriously?" Natsume raised a brow.

"Hahaha, no." Makoto dryly replied, staring at Natsume with bored expression on his face.

"Anyway, what are going to do with that?" Ruka said, pointing at the person beside him.

"Oh? Sumire? I think it's better to wake her up now." Koko suggested – Makoto just nodded in agreement.

The moment Sumire open her eyes the first person that came into her sight was Makoto, she blink few times and she realized that the reason she fainted was because Makoto kissed her, baking away quickly a she could, Makoto started at her with amazement, he chuckled. "No need to be caution around me."

Sumire was left speechless once again and blushed a hundred times fold, running towards to her seat all flustered, she sat on a daze. Few moments later Jinno-sensei entered the classroom and again the atmosphere became dull.

"Good Morning, let us begin with our lesson get your book and turn it to page 210." Jinno commanded, writing some difficult problems on the board.

Luna was still feeling bitter; she was late so she didn't exactly saw what happen between Makoto, Natsume and Sumire. She notices that Makoto was leaning on the table burying his head, fast asleep. She took this opportunity to humiliate him once again. "Ara? Sakura, why are you taking a nap at this hour?" Luna purposely blurted out loud enough for Jinno to hear.

"Sakura-san, mind answering these problems written in the board for me and Koizumi you too since you have the guts not to pay attention in my discussion." Jinno strictly commanded.

Makoto stood up and went in front to solve the problem he was assigned to, Luna also did the same. Makoto was the first one to finish while Luna was still standing in front pondering how to solve it.

"That well teach you not to compete with me, you'll just humiliate yourself." Makoto chuckled, leaving the embarrass Luna in front with the untouched problem.

Jinno wasn't amuse that Makoto finished his problems with a blink of an eye because the kind was a genius, few minutes late Luna was still standing in front pondering how to do the problem. She got a handful of lecture before she was allowed to go back to her seat, an hour past and Jinno have already dismissed them.

"Makoto-kun, where are you going after this?" Anna approached, smiling.

"Home?" he replied somewhat unsure.

"Already?" Anna pouted.

"Yup, see you soon guys." He said bidding his goodbye to the rest of the gang, grabbing his bag and left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review is very much appreciated! :3**


	8. Enjoy and Have Fun

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	9. Funny Sunny Day

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	10. Taste and Enjoy the Vodka

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	11. Time is Up

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	12. Farewell to Makoto Sakura

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	13. Fiance Vs First Love

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	14. Shop Till You Drop

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	15. The Luxurious Party I

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	16. The Luxurious Party II

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	17. Now Tell Us How You Really Feel

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	18. The Wedding Crashers

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	19. Set Aside The Pride and Stubbornness

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	20. Everything Ends Here

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


	21. The Start of a New Beginning –EXTRA–

**Author's Note**

Hello, Loyal Reader!

_As you can see, this story is going under a major make over or should I say it's under major revisions so please come back next time._

_While you wait, maybe you could read some other stories that I have, you might also like it._

_Thanks for Reading this story. I'll make sure to repost the rest. _

**_Seductive Assassin_**


End file.
